


[KNB] Ships collection

by ShadoWolf55



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 11/4 AkaKuro, 5/10 AoKaga, 5/4 AkaMayu, 5/7 AoKi, 6/10 MidoTaka, 6/4 AkaMido, AkaKuro Week 2017, Angst, Depression, M/M, MidoTaka Week 2017, Romance, aokaga week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Basically, stories written for the ship of the day.Will update regularly depending on whether a ship exists on that day.





	1. [AkaMayu] Rooftop

He turned his attention to the lone figure sitting on the roof, reading a new light novel. Ever since they had lost the Winter Cup, the short captain had rarely seen the former shadow around. Maybe it was because of graduation. Maybe it was because of college entrance exams. Maybe it was because the shadow just didn’t want to see him.

 

“I see you are reading again, Mayuzumi-san.”

 

Mayuzumi looked up from his book and saw his former captain looking back at him. A small breeze swept by, sending his tie and blazer swaying and his hair to blown to the side. Fiery red eyes stared at the grey shadow as a small smile crept up his face.

 

_ Oh dammit, he’s so handsome. _

 

“It’s none of your business what I’m doing, Akashi.” Mayuzumi glared at Akashi before returning to his book.

 

_ Of course it’s my business, Chihiro. _

 

“You have been avoiding me lately. Are you still salty about that day?” Akashi casually asked.

 

Mayuzumi did not reply him and instead focused on his novel. He had just reached the climax and he was not putting the book down because his former captain had decided to come around and ‘casually’ ask such a thought provoking question.

 

Akashi was clearly asking about the day his first personality finally took over, after such a long time. The day when Mayuzumi felt so angry when Akashi looked down on him, made use of Mayuzumi as an illusion to aid his own passing. The former shadow had high self respect and resent beking looked down upon, regardless who it was. Not only that, Seirin’s shadow had showed him who the real phantom was with his exceptional last pass. He was mad, mad at Akashi for being so proud and arrogant, mad at Kuroko for overwriting him, mad at his team for being so foolish, thinking they could win the winter cup.

 

After such an incident, wasn’t it quite expected that Mayuzumi would avoid them all?

 

“Leave me alone. I am already graduating and there’s no point in this conversation. It’s not like I am going to play basketball or something in college.” Mayuzumi snorted.

 

_ The grey hair… _

 

“Why won’t you?”

 

“Seriously Akashi? Stop being dumb. It’s my decision whether I want to play. Now just leave me alone. Go for your practice or something.”

 

_ Those eyes… _

 

Akashi was half compelled to leave but he couldn’t, not when his mind just short circuited at that comment that made Mayuzumi Mayuzumi. That bluntness in his comment, his prideful tone.

 

It was something Akashi had fallen in love with.

 

At least, Akashi’s first personality had fallen in love with Mayuzumi.

 

Mayuzumi was his type, definitely. Proud, blunt, refused to be looked down on, doing things only for himself. Most of all, older than him and definitely interesting to work with. Akashi had no idea how he fell in love with Mayuzumi, a man. It could be after they lost the winter cup, when Mayuzumi just stayed quiet the whole time and silently glared at everyone. 

 

Over the weeks, Akashi found himself growing more attached to his senior. For no rhyme or reason, he would just appear at the rooftop. Sometimes, Mayuzumi would be sleeping and Akashi would observe him from a distance, admiring every detail of him. Others, the shadow would be reading a light novel, reminding Akashi of Kuroko, of course, and Akashi would just enjoy the cool breeze and focus on the rare expressions displayed on his face.

 

When it was boring, Akashi would see Mayuzumi’s eyes sag and droop down. When it had reached the climax, Mayuzumi would lift up his head and narrow his eyes. When it was interesting, Mayuzumi would sit up really straight. When it had a sad plot, Mayuzumi would just keep his usual poker face like the plot didn’t bother him one bit.

 

“Oi Akashi, I said leave. Stop invading my private space.” Mayuzumi growled at him.

 

_ My love for him would probably be unrequited, wouldn’t it? He doesn’t seem to like me at all. He probably hates me. _

 

“Ah sorry, I was spacing out. Then, I shall take my leave.” Akashi politely nodded as he stood there.

 

Yet another cool breeze swept by, ruffling their hair and blowing their clothes.

 

“It’s been a pleasure to work with you, Mayuzumi-san.” Akashi smiled and reached out for a handshake.

 

“Well, it hasn’t been so pleasant being under you but ok whatever. Yeah, working with you isn’t that bad.” Mayuzumi nonchalantly accepted the handshake.

 

There and then, they had parted their ways.

 

There and then, they had left in two different directions.

 

Mayuzumi went to a college in Tokyo while Akashi continued playing to Rakuzan.

 

There and then, Akashi’s love for him was cut off when the shadow busied himself with college.

 

It has been a year since Mayuzumi graduated. Akashi was still the team captain of the Rakuzan basketball club, the uncrowned kings were about to graduate, the new year ones they accepted had above average skills that Akashi wasn’t exactly happy with. But most of all, they had won the winter cup.

 

For a moment, Akashi thought Mayuzumi would actually watch their game. But he never came. And Akashi never saw him again. It pained his heart indescribably that he never confessed his feelings. They were all buried somewhere at the bottom, somewhere never to be uncovered, hopefully staying hidden forever.

 

Maybe this was for the best. After all, they led completely different lives, Mayuzumi was miles away, and maybe Mayuzumi just hated him.

 

Sometimes, Akashi would absent-mindedly go to the rooftop and look at the spot the former shadow once sat at. He would picture the varied expressions, the elegant movement of his fingers when he flipped the pages, the position he sat in, that smug look on his face, that bluntness in his comments. 

 

But as reality began to hit him, he realised he was looking at nothing more than an empty spot. Akashi let the wind hit him as he recalled the first time they met and the subsequent times Akashi would follow Mayuzumi up here.

 

He cried.


	2. [AkaMido] Elevator

Title: [AkaMido] Elevator

Ship: Akashi X Midorima

* * *

 

His finger hovered around the contact for a few seconds then retracted unwillingly. He knew he shouldn’t call him, he knew he shouldn’t try to contact him. The other boy had made it clear when they broke up.

“Don’t call me again.”

Yet, he missed his voice, missed the masculine tone in his voice, missed the way his voice would tremble in excitement. He never slept peacefully after they broke up, he never felt the same happiness he used to, he never seemed to understand people anymore. He no longer felt warm, even if it was in summer, his body had went stiff and cold.

He knew he shouldn’t disobey that request but his heart wanted otherwise. He looked at the contact name as his fingers lay just a centimeter above it.

It read ‘Midorima Shintarou’.

Just as he was about to press it down, a message popped up on his screen. He quickly checked the ID and realised it was from his University, thankfully.

“Dear Akashi, you will be awarded the University Student of the Year award, one of the two awards being presented to the top 2 university students this year. The ceremony would be held at 1700 at the University of Tokyo’s Top Scholar’s Night. We apologise for the late notice and we will appreciate it if you would come down to Tokyo to receive the award. Thank you.”

_ Ah, it must be the thing I had been looking forward to. _

The University of Tokyo Scholar’s Night was one of the most prominent University events that happened, whereby top scholars from every school would come to Tokyo’s finest University to socialise and display their vast knowledge. The night would end off with a bang by presenting the University Student of the Year award, something Akashi had won last year. 

Akashi had been to The University of Tokyo a couple of times for seminars and ceremonies since he had basically became the representative of his University. Not only that, their basketball team was pretty strong, with the addition of a legendary shooter and a crafty point guard. Kyoto University, the university Akashi was currently attending had gone against The University of Tokyo a couple of times in the Winter Cup, with the finals being the most exciting match to date. The game ended with a tie, even after overtime, so much so that they had to go into another set of overtimes, followed with another before Akashi nailed a perfect 3 pointer and secured their victory. 

Akashi casually placed his phone down. He had no time to worry about calling Midorima, after all, he had an award waiting for him. But something, a key piece of information struck him in wonder. The ‘University Student of the Year’ award was only given to one student, but the message said two. Could it be an error? But if it were an error, another message would have been sent out to rectify the error. Well, it wasn’t as if having two awardees was an issue, it had happened before. 

It was just that no one could ever be on Akashi’s level.

Akashi glanced at the clock. 1000. He had better make his move if he wanted to reach there on time for some visiting and lunch. It wasn’t as if going to Tokyo would be fast and quick. Even with the high speed rail, it could take hours. Akashi donned on his formal school attire, grab a couple of things and headed out for the train station. On the ride there, he fell asleep, reminding of what happened two years back when they entered their 3rd year in high school.

* * *

[2 years ago]

Everything started exactly where he was.

He was on a train to Tokyo, to meet an old friend of his. Or rather, his old friend had asked to meet him. Curious and bewildered, he accepted the invitation and there began his 3 hour journey there.

[Back to present]

An hour had passed as the train continued moving on. Akashi gently swayed along with the train, softly hitting the window but it wasn’t hard enough to wake him up.

[Back to flashback]

When he alighted, he scanned the crowds for the old friend of his. Tall, green-haired, poker-faced, his friend simply stood out in the crowd like a sore thumb. Midorima Shintarou. Ace shooter and vice-captain of Shutoku High. His left hand was taped meticulously and he held onto a skateboard which certainly made him look cooler.

“Hello, Midorima.” Akashi greeted him politely.

“Hello, Akashi. It’s been quite some time since we last met.” Midorima nodded. 

“Ah yes, well, I am quite curious why you called me here today.” 

“Why don’t we go for a drink at this cafe nearby?” Midorima suggested and pointed towards the direction of a small cafe in the distance. Akashi glanced quizzically at the taller boy but accepted the suggestion. They casually walked over to the cafe while Akashi prompted Midorima to talk about his current life. The both of them ordered a cup of green tea, homemade, which Midorima promised to taste exceptional. Once their drinks have arrived, they began to launch in the conversation where no one would disturb them.

“So Midorima,” Akashi took a sip of his tea, “Why have you called me here?”

“I-I have something important to tell you.” Midorima pushed up his glasses, an obvious attempt to hide the redness growing on his face. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the gesture. Something was definitely up.

“I… I… I just wanted to say…”

_ Yes…? Go on…? _

“I… I l-love you…” Midorima stammered and his face darken significantly.

Akashi froze there for a moment as his brain short-circuited.  _ He just confessed to me. He just confessed to me. What am I supposed to do? _

_ Wait, do I love him? _

_ Well, I can’t say I don’t right…? I mean… I sort of had a crush on him since Junior High… it won’t hurt to say I love you too… right…? _

“I l-love you too.” Akashi blurted out before he could stop himself. Akashi saw Midorima stiffen as his eyes widened in shock or joy, Akashi could not tell but he could tell that Midorima was trying to calm himself down.

“I… I… would you like to come… to my house…?” Midorima blushed madly.

“Sure.” Akashi smiled as he downed his tea and stood up, offering a hand to the embarrassed Midorima, who accepted. Akashi laced his fingers with Midorima’s as they walked together, shoulder to shoulder, ignoring the occasional stares coming their way. They stopped as they approached Midorima’s house. While the taller boy unlocked the gate, Akashi paid close attention to the expressions on his lovers face. His face bore his usual poker-faced look but Akashi could tell the excitement and joy brimming inside in, his happiness hiding behind that facade.

* * *

 

The key clicked into place and the door unlocked. Midorima led Akashi into his house and locked them in his bedroom. There was an awkward tension as they stood at two opposite ends of the room, locking their gaze on each other.

“Shintarou…” “Seijuro…” “Can I… try… something…?” “Sure, go ahead.” Akashi smiled as he already knew what was coming.

Akashi was walking towards Midorima and now, they were just inches apart. Moments later, Midorima found a pair of soft lips touching his own and inhaled deeply. It would be an utter lie if he said he was calm and collected. His heart was pounding so fast it would probably escape out of his ribcage. Midorima had no idea what to do so he let Akashi lead the movements. 

That day, they shared their first kiss.

The following day, they went out for a date. The next week, they went to an amusement park. The next month, Midorima had dinner at Akashi’s house. The next year, they were pretty much in a relationship, dating, and boyfriends.

On the day of their graduation, Midorima gave Akashi a call that changed him completely.

[Back to present]

Akashi’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he took in the scene before him.  _ Ah, I am nearing my stop. _ Akashi gathered his belongings and when the doors opened, he slung his bag over his shoulders and left for the famous university.

Tokyo station was a place of many memories for him. As he walked along the once familiar streets, he caught sight of the small cafe where he visited two years ago. The small cafe which started their relationship. The small cafe which deepened their friendship. The small cafe where Midorima had confessed to him. Ironically, it was the place they had broken up.

[Back to flashback]

“What do you mean by that, Shin…?” Akashi asked tentatively, trying not to lose his cool. Just an hour ago, Midorima had given him a call, asking if he could meet the redhead at that specific cafe. That certain felt like deja vu all over again. Since Akashi had been in Tokyo for a visit, he promptly came over to find Midorima looking towards his direction with a serious yet heartbroken look on his face.

A cold chill crawled up Akashi’s spine as Midorima motioned for him to sit down. This time, they didn’t order tea and Midorima jumped straight into the conversation.

“Let’s break up.”

* * *

 

Akashi gulped.

“W-What do you mean by that… Shin…?”

“I really don’t think we can continue this. This… this long distance relationship… it won’t work out too well… What if we play each other again, in the Winter Cup finals? I don’t want you going easy on me just because you love me…” Midorima tried to reason.

“We can figure that later, you don’t have to break up with me. Please, Shin… you know how much I love you…” Akashi desperately reached out to grab Midorima’s hand.

“There were actually moments when I doubted that,” came a soft mumble.

Akashi was taken aback. Never once had he doubted Midorima’s love for him and now, now, Midorima was doubting Akashi’s love for him?

“W-What?”

“I meant what I said, sometimes, I wonder if you really do love me.” Midorima said with a straight face.

“W-Why? How did you come to… t-that…?” Akashi stammered.

“It’s just a feeling. Because we are so far apart, you may be doing things I don’t know of. Not that I doubt you, this, this just isn’t working out for us. I’m sorry, Sei, but I really think we should break up. I mean, we could still be friends if you want, just not so close like we used to be.” Midorima picked up his bag and stood up to leave.

“W-Wait!” Akashi cried out, trying to pull Midorima back down. His heart was twisting and wrenching and he could feel his chest constricting. “Please, don’t break up with me… I love you… I really do, with all my heart… Please… Shin… You know how important you are to me…” Akashi felt tears threatening to fall but he did his best to keep them in.

“I love you too, Sei.” Midorima bowed his head low and let his bangs cover his eyes as he left the cafe.

* * *

 

[Back to present]

Akashi stared through the glass at the specific spot they were when they first confessed and when they broke up. Breaking up with Midorima was worse than he thought it would be. He thought he would be able to get over it. He thought he would get over it in a few days but days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. 2 years had passed and he still couldn’t get rid of the pain that he felt in his heart every time he met Midorima at basketball matches, heard his name being called, saw him shoot that elegant, awe-striking 3 pointer. Midorima’s very presence would stir up emotions within Akashi, those he feared he wouldn’t be able to control.

Sighing, Akashi turned away from the glass. The past was the past. There was no point dwelling in the past again.

Akashi glanced at his watch. 1600. Perfect, he had reached one hour before the event started. Akashi made his way to the elevator and took note of the floor number. Floor 10, such a perfect, beautiful, yet magnificent number. As the elevator doors opened, Akashi realised he was alone and casually pressed the button as he waited for the elevator to ascend.

The elevator stopped at the seventh floor, much to Akashi’s annoyance but then again, it wasn’t unusual for students within the school compound to come here. Afterall, they had their own activities to attend. Akashi merely retreated in a corner and closed his eyes, a small smirk forming on his face. He heard the doors open as someone stepped in. Akashi flickered one eye open as he stared in horror while the ‘someone’ also stood there for a moment before moving in and standing at the other corner of the elevator.

_ Dammit. _

_ Why? _

_ Of all people. _

_ Him! _

_ Not him, not him. _

The ‘someone’ wore a University of Tokyo uniform, a elegant black suit and tie. He had taped his left fingers and held a small teddy bear in his left hand. His glasses were black and his hair was green. The man was tall and towered over Akashi.

The man was Midorima Shintarou.

Akashi silently groaned at the presence of Midorima. He was handsome as ever, especially in that suit, but Midorima did look his best when in a kimono, Akashi knew that for sure. Midorima still looked the same since 2 years ago except he was taller, more muscular and certainly looked more masculine than before.

The lift slowly rose up.

[Back to flashback]

In a desperate attempt to contact Midorima, Akashi went to a nearby telephone booth and dialled in Midorima’s handphone number, something he had memorised by heart. 

“Hello, who is this?”

“Shin… Please…”

“Akashi, please leave me alone.”

The way Midorima called him ‘Akashi’ stung him indescribably.

“Please, I’m serious. I love you.”

“Leave me alone. Don’t call me again.” The line went dead.

And that was the last time Akashi ever heard from Midorima.

* * *

 

[Back to present]

The tension in the elevator was getting more and more awkward. Akashi fervently hoped for the number to flash ‘10’ so that he can rush out and pretended he never saw Midorima.

Suddenly, the lift jerked madly and Akashi felt himself flung across the lift as he landed hard on his side. The life came to a total standstill. Akashi rubbed the side of his head as realisation started to sink in.

He was stuck in the lift with the guy he once loved.

The first thing Akashi did was to check for his own injuries. Just a couple of scratches and maybe a bruise. Otherwise, nothing serious. Midorima, on the other hand, didn’t seem too good. The tall man was cowering in the corner of the lift, shaking horribly and seemed to be mumbling something inaudible.

Oh, how could he forget. Midorima was afraid of getting trapped in the lift.

“Hey Midorima… are you okay…?” Akashi tried to sound caring as he reached out to pull Midorima up.

“I’m fine.” Midorima replied. “No, I’m not. Get me out of here, please.”

“I’ll try. Relax. Deep breaths.” Akashi immediately got up and pressed the emergency button. Thankfully, someone answered his calls for help and they said something about dispatching a team to fix the issue. With that matter at bay, Akashi decided he should focus on calming Midorima down. He knew this would be very awkward. Two boys who were ex-lovers are from rival schools. How weirder could it get?

“A-Aka-Akashi…”

“I’m here, Midorima. Don’t worry, you will be okay.”

“I’m sorry…” That apology totally caught Akashi off guard. Midorima apologising? Pigs must be flying now. Too bad he missed the chance to witness such a historical moment.

“I’m sorry I broke up with you…” Came another apology and Akashi began wondering what had gotten into Midorima lately.

_ Oh damn. _

“I thought it would be for the better. I-It wasn’t… I… I couldn’t sleep at all, I have never smiled since then… I-I missed you…” Midorima mumbled softly.

“I missed you too, it’s okay, Midorima. I am here with you now.” Akashi reassured the trembling boy.

“It’s not okay… I want you back… I want you back in my life… I love you…” 

“I love you too.” Akashi whispered into Midorima’s ears and lifted the other boy’s head up. “You are so beautiful.” 

Before he could stop himself, Akashi pressed his lips tightly against Midorima’s, catching the greenhead and himself off guard. Nevertheless, they both managed to grab hold of the momentum, like their lips never forgot the rhythm of their counterpart’s. They were moving in sync, much to both boys amazement. When they finally ran out of oxygen, both boys pulled away as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

“I will never leave you again.” Midorima smiled.

“I won’t either.” Akashi grinned and pulled Midorima up to his feet. 

* * *

Thankfully, the doors opened within the next few minutes and both of them were relieved to be greeted by fresh air. Akashi turned to leave for the event when suddenly Midorima pulled him.

“Sei,” Akashi’s heart fluttered at that nickname, “Do you want to come to my house later?”

“Sure, but I have an event to attend first.” “Is it UTokyo’s Scholars’ Night?” “Yes, how did you know?” “I’m a prize recipient. One of the two to receive University Student of the Year award.” “So it was you…” Realisation dawned upon Akashi. Of couse, how foolish could he be. There was only one other person who could equally match him.

“What do you mean?” Midorima questioned him.

“I’m the other recipient, Shin.”

Midorima just stared wide eyed.

“Now it’s like 2 geniuses in love. Doesn’t that feel brilliant?” Akashi commented as they headed towards the hall.

“Definitely.”

  
  



	3. [KasaKi] Public Speaking

Title: [KasaKi] Public Speaking

Pairing: Kasamatsu X Kise

* * *

No doubt everyone knew him, of course. He was a famous blonde model, a ‘Miracle’ basketball player, and and the ace of Kaijo’s basketball team. He was handsome, strong and every teenage girl’s dream boyfriend.

Yet, no one was perfect. The model, miracle, ace, had a weakness, or rather, a fear.

He feared public speaking.

One may think it was ridiculous. “You are a model and you are often in public. How can you fear public speaking?” Was what many people asked him. At that point, Kise was afraid his fear would tarnish his reputation and just laughed it off. However, deep inside, he was brimming with anxiety and fear.

And because of that, he was chosen to represent his class to introduce his class’ performance for the yearly Kaijo Festival, a festival where all the classes would put up a play and the school will vote for the best play for each level.

“W-What?! W-Why are you choosing m-me??!!” Kise had exclaimed when he heard the decision.

“Why? Kise are you serious? You are a model, charming and many girls fall in love with you. Of course we would choose you, you will help us gain popularity!” The class president had snorted at Kise’s exclamation. “We will send you the speech tomorrow and do practice it.” And with that, the class had dismissed this vote and Kise was left standing there, mouth agape. Why didn’t he have a say in this?

He was jittery the entire day, he missed half of his shots during training, got yelled at, his passing was all wrong and he simply couldn’t focus. The team assumed it was probably one of his bad days and didn’t say much. The captain, however, thought otherwise.

“Oi Kise,” Kasamatsu gave the blonde a huge kick, “Explain yourself.”

“Owww! Senpai, don’t kick me!!” Kise pouted.

“Answer my question, baka.” 

“It’s nothing… I’m just not in a good mood. I’m in jitters, yeah.” Kise scratched his head and picked up the stray ball.

“It’s definitely something. Speak up.” Kasamatsu refused to let Kise leave.

“It’s nothing… really…”

“KISE!”

“Fine… it’s about the speaking event. My class nominated me to speak for them.” Kise frowned as his eyebrows knitted intently.

“So? What’s wrong with that, if I were your class, I would nominate you too. It’s not like you are afraid of public speaki- wait, or are you?” Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s the issue. I can’t speak in front of such a large crowd!!!” Kise nearly yelled that line out. He was bubbling with fury that his class had made such a decision without him when he was so afraid about public speaking. “And I don’t have a choice. They are giving me the script tomorrow.” 

“I’ll help you.”

Kise turned around surprised. “Huh?”

“I said I will help you overcome this fear.”

“How? And why would Senpai do this for me? I thought you hated me.” Kise said unenthusiastically.

“That’s because I love you, baka.” Kasamatsu said what a straight face.

“EH?!”

* * *

 

Kise’s heart was suddenly pounding very quickly it could leap out of his ribcage. A drip of sweat rolled down his face as his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. His body was shaking at that statement and he had no idea why but weird emotions were stirring up inside him, emotions so foreign and unfamiliar, emotions that seemed to be swallowing him alive.

“W-What?”

“I said I’m in love with you, that’s why I’m going to help you. Hurry up, we need to get to work.” Kasamatsu snapped at Kise.

“AhhhHHH, I LOVE YOU TOO SENPAI!!!” Kise threw himself at Kasamatsu and for once, the older boy did not push the blonde away but instead wrapped his hands around the blonde’s waist.

After a while, Kasamatsu rudely pushed Kise away. “Baka, we have to get to work. The speech is in 3 days.” 

“Hai. Hai.”

[Fast Forward to Day of Speech]

“Ryo, remember, deep breaths. Focus your gaze on me. I will be in the middle so it’s okay, you won’t look awkward. Just pretend you are talking to me and ignore the rest of the students. You will do okay.” Kasamatsu gently whispered into Kise’s ears.

Kise was trembling like a mouse and he wouldn’t let go of the tight grip on senpai’s hand. “H-Hai…”

“Ryo, calm down.” Kasamatsu stroked the model’s back in an attempt to calm that wild heart down. Kise took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He visualised a match against Seirin, the one thing that could ever calm himself down and then set him on fire and burning with passion. Well, he was thirsty for victory over Seirin ever since they lost in the winter cup last year.

“Ok, good. Now, go up that stage, take a deep breath and only start when you find my eyes.” Kasamatsu gave a pat on Kise’s back and hurried off to join the crowd of girls that were cheering wildly as Kise took a step up the huge stage.

Kise scanned the crowd for the familiar steel blue eyes with spiky black hair. Once he confirmed senpai’s presence, Kise took a deep breath and spoke.

“Good afternoon school,” the girls started cheering and the crowds went wild. Kasamatsu was looking at him encouraging, mouthing a ‘Go on’, “I am Kise Ryota from class 2B and I am here to introduce to you our class performance.”

“We will be performing a remix of Sleeping Beauty. I am Prince Phillip,” the girls were yelling his name in ecstasy. Of course he was the prince. After all, he was blonde and was the most popular boy in class, no the school, “while Princess Aurora will be Akiko-kun. The witch will be…” Kise continued introducing the cast, fixating his gaze on senpai’s eyes as he got more and more confident. After he finished introducing the cast, they went on with the play which was a total success. Needless to say, they won by a huge margin.

* * *

 

“That was a great job, Ryo.” Kasamatsu found Kise after the performance to congratulate him. “I wished I was the princess though.”

“Senpai!!” Kise blushed at that comment. “It’s okay Senpai, I didn’t kiss her, I wasn’t even close to kissing her. You are the only princess I will kiss!!”

“That’s my boy.” Kasamatsu smiled and ruffled Kise’s hair, “I’ll be going then, it’s my class performance next.” Kasamatsu waved and turned to leave.

“Senpai wait!” “Dammit Ryo, it’s Yukio.” “Yukio-senpai, do you… w-want to watch the fireworks t-tonight?” Kise stuttered.

“Sure, anything for you, Ryo.” And with that, Kasamatsu left while Kise ran off to join the class celebration.

The fireworks were beautiful that night as they stood at the rooftop, shoulder to shoulder, fingers lace together, legs brushing past each other.

“Yukiocchi, the fireworks are so beautiful.” Kise gasped in amazement. This was the first time he was watching the fireworks at the Kaijo Festival with someone he truly loved. Last year, he had watched it with the basketball team but well, it wasn’t exactly as breathtaking as this.

“Well, I’m just glad I am with someone just as beautiful.” Kasamatsu sighed.

“SENPAI!!!” Kise blushed as he softly hit Kasamatsu as the older man chuckled. Kasamatsu knew he was a lucky man to win Kise’s heart.

  
  
  



	4. [AkaKuro Week Day 1] "Welcome back, Akashi"

******“Welcome back, Akashi.”**

[Akashi’s POV]

_ We lost… _

_ So this is defeat…  _

_ How horrible… It pains the heart indescribably… _

_ I don’t think I can keep my calm up through when we line up. _

“However, that is why I think… I’m glad I’ve been playing basketball. And I’m glad I was able to cross paths with you.”

I reached out an arm for a handshake. “This is a victory for you… No, for all of you. Congratulations.”

“And prepare yourselves… Next time, we are the ones who will win.”

Kuroko stepped forward, a smile forming on his face as he accepted my handshake. “Yes. Let’s play again. Next time, the time after that… many times over.” 

Following that was the award ceremony, with Seirin clinching the champion’s trophy and Rakuzan, a silver medal. I could faintly hear the spectator’s cheering wildly and I tried to put up a smile. The feel of defeat was… terrible and a total nightmare. I had never experienced defeat before, never in my entire life until now. And Kuroko had to be the one to make me experience such a feeling.

How disgraceful.

The walk back to the locker room was awfully silent. Not a single member made a noise. There were no tears, no sobs, no yells. Just silence. Awkward silence. Not even the shoes made a single squeak. I was feeling very insecure, what if they decided to remove my captaincy because I had led them to Rakuzan’s downfall? What if they are never able to recover from this loss because it simply hit them too hard? I felt guilty, as the captain and key player, in Rakuzan’s loss to Seirin.

The locker room door clicked open as everyone filed inside, promptly changed and left the locker room. I, on the other hand, had chosen to remain behind, telling them leave first. I saw Mayuzumi looking at me quizzically but chose not to question my actions.

“Then we will see you back at the hotel then, Sei-chan.” Mibuchi, the vice captain, led the team onto the bus back to a nearby hotel we were staying in. We would leave for Kyoto the following day since the Winter Cup was over.

I nodded in silence and heard the door close behind them. As their footsteps faded away, I took a seat on one of the benches and buried my head in my hands.

_ Defeat feels horrible. _

_ Why did we lose? We weren’t meant to lose!  _

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

_ Our strategy was flawless. It was perfect. _

I could taste a faint saltiness in my mouth as more tears rolled down. Before I knew it, I was crying.

_ Why didn’t we win then? _

[Kuroko’s POV]

I noticed that unfamiliar look of defeat on Akashi’s face. He simply looked heartbroken and for a moment, I feared he might never recover from such a loss. This was, after all, Akashi’s first defeat in his entire life.

“Oi Kuroko, we are leaving soon. Are you coming? Or are you going to meet your former teammates are something? We want to celebrate but we are too tired so we will celebrate tomorrow.” Kagami whacked my head.

“Ow, Kagami-kun. Please don’t hit me. If it’s okay with you, I would like to meet with my former teammates. I look forward to tomorrow’s celebration.” I politely responded.

Kagami smiled. “I’ll tell captain then. See you tomorrow, Kuroko.”

“See you tomorrow, Kagami-kun.” I watched Kagami turned to walk away. “And thank you for today.”

Kagami stretched his hand out for a fist bump which I gladly accepted. We bade each other farewell while I left for the deserted area outside the court, where I would most likely find my former teammates.

As expected, I found them there.

“Hello everybody.” I announced my present and everyone shot up in shock.

“KUROKOCCHI!!! I’M SO HAPPY YOU WON!! YOU WON AKASHICCHI!!!” Kise exclaimed and ran over for a hug which I promptly dodged.

“Congratulations, Kuroko.” Midorima pushed up his glasses.

“Nice one, Tetsu.” Aomine commented as he spun a ball on his finger.

“That was a great match, Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara patted me on the head.

“W-Where is Akashi-kun?” I asked, suddenly concerned about him.

“Uh, his team has left but he wasn’t with them.” Aomine shrugged, “Why? Is everything okay?”

“Thank you for your support. I’m afraid I must take my leave now. I need to find Akashi-kun.” I turned to run, ignoring their attempts to persuade me not to find our former captain.

_ Where could Akashi-kun be? _

_ In the locker room? Maybe… _

I stopped in front of Rakuzan’s locker room. The room light was still turned on and there was a figure sitting on the bench. 

_ A-Akashi-kun? _

_ Should I…? Should I go in? _

_ Yes I should. Akashi-kun needs support. _

I gently unlocked the door and slipped in. Due to my lack of presence, the Rakuzan captain did not notice my presence until I called out his name.

“Akashi-kun.”

[Akashi’s POV]

“Akashi-kun.”

_ Is that… Is that… Kuroko…? _

_ W-What is he doing here? _

“Akashi-kun, are you alright?”

_ Do I… seem… alright…? _

“K-Kuroko? W-What are you d-doing here?” I stuttered.

I felt a soft pair of hands touched my chin and lift my head up. I blinked a couple of times and stared into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Cerulean eyes stared back into mine, worry and concern scribbled across that pale skin. His face was expressionless as usual but compassion seemed to be dancing across his eyes.

Then I realised what I was doing.

I was crying, in front of Kuroko, the person I had just lost to.

As realisation sunk onto me, I swatted Kuroko’s hand away frantically and turned to look somewhere else.

_ WHY? WHY is it that Kuroko always sees me at my weakest state? WHY? _

“Akashi-kun. Please do not be like this.”

“I’m sorry, Kuroko. If you could… just leave me alone for a while…” I desperately tried to rub off the tears but each time I did, more flowed down.

“Akashi-kun, please stop crying. It pains me to see you cry.” I heard Kuroko’s voice resonate in my head.

_ It pains me to hear that. _

“Akashi-kun, everything is alright.”

“NO! EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT!” I shouted and roughly stood up. I did not miss that flash of shock on Kuroko’s face when his eyes suddenly widened. “I’M THE TEAM CAPTAIN, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEAD THEM WHEN I HAVE FAILED AND LOST TO YOU. YOU. HOW WILL THEY SEE ME NOW? THEY WON’T LISTEN TO ME, THEY WILL THINK I’M TALKING RUBBISH SINCE OUR STRATEGY FAILED. BECAUSE OF YOU. NOTHING IS ALRIGHT.”

[Kuroko’s POV]

I was shocked at and the same time hurt by Akashi’s sudden outburst. For some reason, his words were razors to my heart and I felt slightly upset. I tried to hide the guilt I was feeling for disturbing and causing such trouble for Akashi.

“I… I’m sorry Akashi-kun.” Instead of turning to leave, I was somehow compelled to step forward and I wrapped my arms around Akashi’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Akashi-kun, but I am glad. I really am, that you have changed.”

[Akashi’s POV]

When Kuroko wrapped his hands around my shoulder, my brain short-circuited for a second while I tried to process what happened. Hesitantly, I wrapped my hands around his waist and buried my face in his chest as more tears streamed down, drenching Kuroko’s shirt.

“Thank you, Kuroko. Thank you for helping me change. I know my other self has done horrible things to you and I wish to apologise on his behalf.” I softly mumbled.

“Why don’t you tell the others? They are probably still outside, behind the court at this small deserted area.”

_ The others? You mean… my… former teammates? _

“W-Will they wish to see me?” I couldn’t compress the apprehension building up inside me.

“They will. And even if they don’t. I will. I love you, Akashi-kun. I always did and I always will.” Kuroko stroked my back as he blurted out that confession.

_ Kuroko just confessed. _

_ What am I supposed to do? _

_ Do I tell him I love him to? But do I love him?  _

_ What is love? _

“A-Ah… I didn’t mean that, I meant I would forever stay by your side and support you.” Kuroko blushed but I noticed that tinge of disappointment in his eyes.

_ That still pretty sounded like a confession to me. _

“It’s… okay… I… l-love… you… too… And I’m glad… I know you…” Confidence finally took over and dismissed all the unnecessary worries and fears I had. 

That was when I witnessed the rarest and purest smile I had ever seen on Kuroko’s face.

“Welcome back, Akashi.” 


	5. [AkaKuro Week Day 2] Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

**Summary: No, they harmed you. I must harm them.**

* * *

 

_What the hell is happening?_

_Why can’t I breathe?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Where the hell am I?_

The boy took in a deep breath and exhaled, to be greeted with the smell of something strange. Something like… chloroform.

_Hold on._

_Isn’t chloroform associated with kidnapping? The heck?_

The boy opened his eyes, to be greeted with pitch black darkness. He could feel his heart racing with fear and tried to calm himself down. Assess the situation. Then act. He could feel something or someone near him. Something beside him. He knew for sure he was in a small place, there wasn’t much space to move around. The place was moving when his body swayed to the side.

_He was in a car…?_

The boy could not seem to suppress the fear creeping up his spine at the thought that he was being kidnapped. He clenched his fists tightly.

“I am Absolute. I am not going to be kidnapped by some peasant.”

He managed to get whatever was covering him off and surveyed the scene. There at the other corner lay a small boy, teal haired, pale skin, shivering and bruised.

_Tetsuya…?_

_Wait, did I just call Kuroko by his first name. Shit, what is happening?_

“Kuroko. Kuroko. Kuroko, can you hear me?” he fervently asked and inched forward to shake the boy.

_How on earth did we get into such a situation?_

“Akashi-kun?”

“Kuroko, w-what happened?” Akashi reached out to touch Kuroko’s face

“When we were leaving the court, random men came to grab us and threw us into the truck. They knocked you out cold, I tried to hit them but they punched and kicked me.”

Akashi grazed a finger over one of Kuroko’s bruises and the smaller boy shot up in pain. His whole body stiffened up as he clenched his teeth so as not to make a sound. Akashi froze at that reaction. _How dare they? How dare they hurt his Kuroko? How dare they? How dare they hurt the Emperor’s Queen? They will pay for this. These peasants will pay for t-_

“Akashi-kun, I know what you are thinking. Please, do not harm them.”

_They will pay for what they did to you, Tetsuya._

“Akashi-kun, take a deep breath. Calm down.”

_They will pay for it. How dare they hurt my Tetsuya._

“Akashi-kun, listen to me. You have to come back now, if you stay in the second personality of yours, we will not get out of here alive. It’s not that I do not have faith in you, but the side I fell in love with is not the murderous, evil, cruel side you are showing now.”

_But they hurt you! I must hurt them!_

“The side I fell in love with is warm, loving yet firm. That’s the side I need to get out of here. Please, Akashi-kun, I need your help to get out of here.”

_I WILL NOT FORGIVE THEM!_

“Akashi-kun, please…”

“They hurt you, they will die.”

Akashi picked up a shard of metal nearby and cut his ropes free. At that moment, the car, truck, van, whatever vehicle they were in lurched forward and the back doors flung open.

Once the doors were unlocked, Akashi threw himself at the kidnappers, using that shard of metal to stab a man dressed in black and in his thirties. More kidnappers came their way and Kuroko cowered in fear, trying to talk Akashi out of harming them but the red head was too caught up in his hunger for revenge that he sent a full blown kick to one of the member’s heads, knocking him on the ground. The rest ran away in fear and Kuroko finally managed to untie his ropes. Infuriated, Akashi took a blunt object and sent multiple blows to a man’s head.

“Akashi-kun. Stop it!”

_No. They harm you. I will harm them._

“AKASHI-KUN. STOP. YOU ARE KILLING HIM!”

_They deserve to die._

“AKASHI SEIJURO. STOP THIS MOMENT.”

_I won’t stop, not even if you asked me to, Tetsuya. No one hurts an Emperor’s Queen._

Ropes fell into place as Kuroko tried to restrain Akashi. The 5’6 boy pulled hard at the ropes, holding Akashi’s hand back before securing the boy to the van.

“Tetsuya, let me go. Now.” Akashi ordered.

“And what? Let you kill him? They harmed me, but they didn’t kill me. So why must you kill him? You can harm him, I won’t object to that. But you are killing him. Look, he is bleeding. Badly. That’s enough, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko knocked the blunt object out of Akashi’s hands.

“I must kill them.”

“Breathe, breathe, Akashi-kun… Breathe… Everything is okay… You got rid of our kidnappers… It’s alright. Please, I don’t wish to restrain you again.” Kuroko held Akashi’s hand tightly.

“I can’t get rid of him. He is hungry. He wants to kill. I can’t stop him. I must let him kill.” Akashi raged as he felt his other side trying to take control.

“Breathe. You don’t have to let him control you. You must control yourself, Akashi-kun…” Kuroko could not resist the tears flowing down now.

“Breath easy now.”

_I’m so sorry for what just happened, Kuroko._


	6. [AkaKuro Week Day 3] "It was your win"

**"It was your win"**

**Summary: Akashi knew the outcome, pretty much expected it. He just didn't want it to be true. He just wanted everything he foresaw to be a lie.**

* * *

 It was a simple game. Winner takes it all, loser loses it all. Just the two of them, a battle of wits and a way of expressing their love.

Until he changed the rules, introduced a dagger and the game had a complete death twist. Winner takes the dagger and stabs, loser loses his lover. The irony couldn’t be better with both of them losing something they held close to, their life and their love.

The other boy was hesitant. What kind of stupid game was this? This wasn’t even about life and death anymore. It was about death and death. He tried to reason, to say that this whole idea wouldn’t work out, that it was pointless and that the result would be horrifying. But the redhead wouldn’t budge at his idea and refused to change the rules.

_Without the element of death, there would be no fun in playing such games._

The teal haired boy couldn’t bring himself to play it. This whole game. It was stupid. It was messed up. It was screwed.

_I just can’t do it. I don’t want to lose you, neither do I want to lose my life._

The redhead snorted and grabbed the 5’6 by the waist, pulling him closer.

_Then you just have to win then._

He tried to pull away from the grip that held him tighter.

_I don’t want to lose you._

_Either of us have to go. That’s the rule. Now, let’s play._

There was really no point in arguing. It wouldn’t do him any good, the redhead might make the rules more stupid. And he never dare to defy the taller boy. Yet, he couldn’t let such a game continue. He couldn’t play a game that risked their lives.

_I refuse to play._

The other boy glared at him.

_You will play, stop going against me, Tetsuya._

Kuroko merely smiled at that statement.

_I’m sorry, Seijuro, but I really don’t want to play it. I will play any game but this one._

_Tetsuya, stop being a rebel. I am the Absolute, follow my orders._

_This is an order I will have to defy then._

Akashi clenched his fists and tried to resist the urge to hit Kuroko. Instead, he calmly reasoned with Kuroko.

_Play the game, Tetsuya. It will do us many good._

_Do us good? What good will it do us? Killing ourselves will not do us any good. You can replace me, but you can never replace the memories you had with me. I am not letting either of us die._

_We will be closer, more bonded. Our love for each other will grow._

_Grow? Seijuro, you aren’t out of your mind are you?_

_I am perfec-_

_Don’t you see the risks? If either of us wins, either of us dies. If either of us loses, either of us loses each other. Where in the world can you see the word ‘good’? If it’s not doing us any good, it doing us uncountable harm. Seijuro, please._

Akashi hesitated for a moment.

_I guess it’s your win then._

Kuroko faintly smiled and grabbed the dagger on the table.

_I love you, Seijuro._

_I love you too, Tetsuya._

Without hesitation, the pale boy plunged the dagger threw his heart and collapsed on the ground.

_Tetsuya…_

Akashi grabbed the body that went cold and limp.

_I love you._

Somewhere in the distance, he heard a familiar voice. _It’s okay, I love you too._

_I guess this was for the best, it was your win after all, Tetsuya. It was your win._

 


	7. [AkaKuro Week Day 4] At one point

**At one point**

**Summary: But no more. Our love is no more.**

* * *

 He should have known better than to trust that screwed judgement of his. He shouldn’t have been blinded by love, he shouldn’t have thought that everything would work out, he shouldn’t have been that naive. He shouldn’t even be running on the streets, tears streaming down his face as a man chased him.

_At one point, I thought he was God._

The said man was influential, wealthy, had lots of power and control over Japan. He was named ‘Japan’s emperor’ at some point in time but was mostly known was ‘Japan’s richest CEO’, ‘Entrepreneur of the Year’, ‘Every lady’s living dream’ and ‘God’. So rich, so influential, so powerful, how could he not be considered Japan’s own God? He first met the CEO at a fellow friend’s wedding party and the man’s looks had simply captivated him.

_At one point, I thought he was the most handsome man alive._

Then again, he wasn’t straight to begin with. He had fell in love with his teammate once, dated another and seem to have feelings for every man he could possibly care for. His closest friends weren’t straight either so he never thought it to be an issue. So when the man approached him, his mind had went completely blank.

The red hair, the devilish eyes, his suit, his tie, the shoes and his smile. It was all too mesmerising to meet the greatest entrepreneur in Japan up close, especially since he always had bodyguard around him.

_At one point, I thought his voice was angelic._

“Hello, I heard you are a friend of the groom’s bride.” His voice, so masculine, so beautiful.

“Yes, I am. I am a friend of Taiga.” He had responded in a polite tone, trying as much to hide the fact that his heart was racing madly.

“I’m a friend of Daiki, or rather, his employer. You are pretty handsome.” The man had placed an arm on his shoulder.

“T-Thank you for that compliment. I have been told the same thing.” A small blush crept up his face as he tried to calm the raging storm within him.

“If I may, could you follow me for a stroll at the nearby park?” The man stretched out his palm.

“Of course you may.” He accepted the offer and they left into the darkness of serenity and tranquil.

_At one point, I thought he was dashing._

That night had ended in the best way possible. Small conversations had happened between them. It started as slightly informal business talk and as the hours passed, it gradually turned into a very casual chit chat about their daily lives and from what he could tell, the man had never spoken about his daily life to anyone.

Except him.

“It was a pretty interesting night today and I must say, I might have fallen in love with you.” The confession came quickly, no hesitation at all and the man just smiled at him, reaching out to hold his hand and their fingers laced together.

“S-So did I.” They leaned in closer as their shoulders brushed against each other. Just millimeters apart, the man had made the first move by planting his lips firmly on him. The kiss was short and sweet, hidden well enough behind a couple of trees, away from anyone’s view.

_At one point, I thought we were meant to be together._

Their relationship had grown closer, especially when their companies became business partners. But that also posed as an obstacle for them to overcome. Every day, they had to resist very strong urges to do undignified things in public. A simple thing such as holding hands, a soft peck on the lips wasn’t acceptable at all and no matter how much they were yearning for each other, they had to keep their hands to themselves.

After work, they would go back to the same house or rather, the man’s house. By then, it was pretty late and close to 2300. They would have a bath today, slip on fresh clothes and share the same bed.

“Goodnight, my love.” The man softly whispered into his ear.

“Goodnight, and I love you.” He replied as warm arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel the man’s warm breath touching his ears.

“I love you too.”

_At one point, I thought we would stay together forever._

But all good things had to come to an end. And the disaster came slow.

He could feel the connection breaking, their relationship growing apart. With their workload gradually increasing, there were days they never saw each other, days they never said ‘I love you’, days they never slept together. He was recently promoted to head of his department and needless to say, more responsibilities fell upon his shoulders. There were days he never slept, others when he had to call the man to apologise.

The man tried to be understanding even if could foresee the road that their current state would take and it wasn’t a happy ending. Mr. CEO was trying to keep everything in place, holding their relationship together; Mr. Head was trying to grab back all those lost memories and piece them together.

_At one point, I thought that your love for me would never die down._

The last straw that broke the camel’s back finally came.

He knew he should have never seen, that he was not even meant to be there. But he could keep the thought that if he had not witnessed it, he would be living a lie for who knows how long. The man never wished that he had witnessed the commotion that happened. However, one could not deny fate.

He came home early that day, much to his own surprise. He had called home hours ago, informing the man that he wouldn’t come home that day but his boss had changed plans and he left work earlier than usual. He wanted to keep his return a surprise since they haven’t exactly spent time together for a long time.

He came home to a horrifying, life-changing fact. The fact that the man had been cheating on him. The fact that the man had been seeing someone else. The fact that they had been seeing each other for more than a month. The fact that the someone was a female.

_At one point, I thought that everything was just a dream._

He immediately ran down the stairs, grabbed his coat, tore open the door and slammed it shut before running as far as he could from the man’s house. How could he be so blind? How could he not noticed this when all the evidence was right under his nose? How some days, the man would smell of perfume. How some days, the man would be driven home in a car. How some days, the man would not return home. How some days, the man would disappear the entire day even if it was his free day.

How the man haven’t exactly said ‘I love you’ for quite some time.

He faintly heard footsteps chasing after him and quickened his pace.

“Wait!!”

_At one point, I thought that maybe everything I saw wasn’t real._

“I’m sorry! Please.” The man held onto his shirt, panting furiously.

“Get away from me,” He roughly pushed the man away, trying to stop the tears from flowing down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that! Please, forgive me.”

“I said get away from me. Don’t touch me with those filthy hands.” He snarled and took off to reside in a friend’s house.

The man looked hurt, and he deserved to.

“Please, I’m really sorry. Please, you know I don’t love her as much as I love you.” The man fell on his knees.

“You love me? Are you kidding me?” He smirked. “You love me? You have been seeing HER for a month and you didn’t even tell ME? You have been making out with HER and you didn’t tell ME? You love ME? What a joke. Get out of my way.”

_Now, I still think he is the most handsome man alive._

_Now, I still think his voice is angelic._

_Now, I still think he is dashing._

_Now, I don’t think we were meant to be together._

_Now, I don’t think we can stay together forever._

_Now, I don’t think your love for wouldn’t die down._

_Now, I don’t think everything was a dream._

_Now, I don’t think everything I saw wasn’t real._

“Please, Tetsuya. I love you. I really do.” The man bowed his head low, bangs covering his eyes.

_At one point, I thought he was God._

“I loved you, Seijuro. But no more. Our love is no more.” Kuroko bit his lip and turned away, running into the darkness that seemed to welcome him with warm arms.

“Tetsuya! Please!” Akashi got up and tried to chase after Kuroko.

_I’m sorry. But no more. I can’t love you anymore._

_Now, I no longer think you are God._


	8. [AkaKuro Week Day 5] Nothing

**Nothing**

**Summary: You let me down, Seijuro.**

* * *

 “HOW COULD YOU?!” The teal-haired boy roared and shoved the other boy onto the lockers. “How could you… How could you do this…”

“I’m really sorry, Tetsuya. I didn’t mean too… You know, I rejected her, ok.” Akashi struggled underneath Kuroko’s death grip on his wrists.

“Yeah, but you still kissed her! Didn’t you say you would kiss me and only me?” Kuroko retorted angrily. Kuroko was utterly crushed when he heard from his classmates about Akashi kissing another girl in a classroom. Today was an important day for them, it was their 1st anniversary as boyfriends, they had promised to do something special for each other.

If this was Akashi’s idea of something ‘special’, Kuroko swear he would slaughter the other boy.

Everyone in Teiko knew that Akashi and Kuroko were a package, joined by the hip. Or rather, Akashi made known his relationship to them. Their team members were the first to realise of this, of course. But neither cared about such a queer and peculiar relationship, Aomine was somehow in love with Kise too and was in no place to judge. News spread like wildfire, no one bothered to shoot them looks when they held hands in the corridors, shared a kiss in an empty classroom.

They didn’t want to anger the Emperor, after all.

That was probably what it meant to be the Emperor’s boyfriend. Maybe Kuroko should just forgive Akashi. After all, the redhead did reject the girl and this was the first time that idiot ever did something so stupid. Maybe Akashi did prepare something special and this was just to get Kuroko hyped up. Yeah, maybe.

“Enough talk, you didn’t forget what today was right?” Kuroko broke into a faint smile when he saw Akashi’s eyes widened, in horror or shock or simply to taunt him, Kuroko didn’t care. All he cared was that Akashi had definitely did something for him. His happiness and excitement were however, short-lived.

Seconds passed and there was no response from Akashi.

_Wait. Could it be…? But…_

Trembling, Kuroko asked, “Y-You didn’t forget, did you…?”

“I… I…”

“YOU FORGOT!” Kuroko pulled Akashi buy his shirt and shoved him hard against the lockers, causing Akashi to groan in pain. “Tetsuya, please. Control yourself, it hurts.”

“MY HEART HURTS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WE PROMISED, WE MADE A PROMISE, WE MADE A FUCKING PROMISE AND YOU JUST BREAK IT LIKE IT’S NOTHING? YOU BROKE MY HEART, SEIJURO. YOU KNEW HOW IMPORtant this day was to me...” Kuroko burst into tears and his voice was muffled by the tears. Akashi bit his lip in guilt as he watched his lover loosen his grip.

“You let me down, Seijuro.” Kuroko ran off without looking back once.

_This had all better be a dream. This had all better be a mirage. This had all better be a nightmare._

_…_

_No, Tetsuya. You know this is the truth._

_…_

_Shut up, I don’t believe Akashi would do this to me. Stop. Stop messing with my thoughts. Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE!_

“Kurokocchi? Are you okay?”

“...”

“Kurokocchi? Are you crying?? What happened?!!” Kise immediately went forward to give Kuroko a warm hug, one did Kuroko did not refuse. This immediately attracted the attention of the other teammates.

“Tetsu, did the scoundrel did something to you?” Aomine growled and looked ready to beat the pulp out of Akashi.

“Kuroko, don’t tell me… Akashi forgot to prepare something for your anniversary…”

_Observant._

“He kissed that girl… today… and he didn’t prepare anything… at all… I… I… I… Why… Why must he do this…”

“Tetsuya, I love you. I really do. I will exchange anything just to get you back. Anything. Please. Why… Why don’t we go out for a movie later after practice?” Akashi ran to the gym to propose such an idea.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun,” That name stung Akashi’s hurt indescribably. It had been a while since Kuroko called him that. “But once you’ve lost something, you never get it back. Never. Our love is done.” Kuroko put up a mocking smile and left the gym.

“NOTHING?” Akashi hollered, “IS THERE NOTHING I CAN DO TO GET YOU BACK?” Kuroko stopped dead in his tracks, mumbling something softly.

“Nothing, you forgot, after all.”

 


	9. [AoKi] I forgive you

Title: [AoKi] I forgive you

Pairing: Aomine X Kise

* * *

He glanced out of the window and stared into the distance. He saw rain pelting down mercilessly onto his beautiful garden, he saw empty streets with a sole streetlamp struggling to stay alight, he saw a blonde man walking in the rain with his hands in his pockets, he saw the blonde man stop in front of his gate. The blonde looked towards his direction and for a while, he thought the blonde looked familiar.

 

_ Wait. Kise? _

 

_ Kise? _

 

_ What is Kise doing here? He should be… He should be in America working for a famous modelling studio! _

 

_ Speaking of which… I haven’t exactly seen any of Kise’s photo books published recently… Could it be that he left…?  _

 

The doorbell rang and he scurried over to unlock it.

 

“A-Aomine-cchi…” Came a soft and familiar whisper, one that he had gone accustomed to, one he had lived with and heard it for 3 whole years of his life.

 

“Ryo… Ryota…?” He stuttered, “Shouldn’t you be in… America…?” The tanned man stood in the doorway, feelings welling up inside him. He didn’t know if it was excitement or dread or just the normal things he felt when he met up with old friends. 

 

“Can I come in?”

 

He hesitated for a moment before allowing the blonde in. His house was once their house, until they broke up or rather, Kise left without a word.

* * *

_ “Kise? Kise? Oi Kise, don’t play with me. Where are you?” Worry had a death grip on Aomine as the tanned man fervently search the house for any traces of Kise. The blonde had, however, taken all his belongings with him and left, without a note or any indication of why he left. It was only a week later did someone finally tell him what was happening. _

 

_ “Aomine, I thought you should know but Kise left for America this morning.” Midorima had informed as daylight filtered in through the curtains. “WHAT?” “Could we… meet up and talk about this? All of us? The original Teiko first string members?” Aomine could feel his voice growing shaky as he agreed. Midorima left him the details before the now doctor hung up. _

 

_ “Ryota… Why would you leave me for America… Why… Fuck… Why… Why the fucking god would you ever leave me!” He roared and swatted his hand, narrowly missing a vase that stood on the dining table. _

 

_ fuck.  _

* * *

“Aominecchi… I know it’s very late but…” Kise paused for a moment before he got down on his knees. “I’m sorry I left you without saying a thing,” The blonde bowed his head lower, “Please forgive me.”

 

Aomine froze for a second. What was that? He could not think clearly, nor was he able to process what just happened. To be honest, he had forgotten about the entire thing until Kise reappeared at his doorstep. But… seeing Kise again was sort of… relieving, in a sense. Yet, he could argue that Kise’s appearance was one of the things he did not look forward to. Kise had just caused him so much pain, he didn’t want to remember that blonde.

 

“I…” 

 

“It’s okay if you won’t forgive me. I didn’t expect you to, either ways,” Aomine could sense disappointment in Kise’s words, the feeling when you know that he probably did think Aomine would forgive him.

 

“It’s not that I won’t forgive you. Get up Kise. It’s just… it has been a long time… since I saw you and I don’t know how I’m supposed to… fuck… I… I don’t know how I’m supposed to tell you that I still love you.” Aomine blurted out. When he realised what he said, it was all too late.

 

“But… that phone call…” “Yeah, I’m sorry ‘bout that. I was just… mad ok, like you left and I was just really angry you left like that. It’s thanks to Akashi I didn’t say worser things.”

* * *

_ “Midorima, what is the meaning of this. You tell me Kise left for America this morning?” Aomine roughly pushed open the door and yelled at the green head, picking up Midorima in an attempt to punch him. _

 

_ “Atsushi, restrain Daiki.” The next moment, Aomine found himself strapped to the chair. _

 

_ “EXPLAIN YOURSELF! RYOTA WOULDN’T LEAVE ME FOR AMERICA!” The bluehead tried to break the ropes but he couldn’t. _

 

_ “If you would listen to me, Daiki,” Akashi started off, clearly annoyed that Aomine had just rudely burst into his house, “Ryota visited us 5 days ago, 2 days after he left your house.” _

 

_ “WHA-” _

 

_ “Listen. He didn’t look well at all, like he was mistreated and we thought you kicked him out. Forgive us, Daiki, but you do seem to be of that nature.”  _

 

_ “I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO MY RYOT-” “Aomine-kun, please calm down and listen to Akashi-kun.” _

 

_ “He told us he left on his own accord, that you hadn’t done anything to him. Of course, we trusted him. He stayed over at Tetsuya’s spare apartment for the time being until he got a flight to America.” Akashi took a sip of his tea as Aomine tried to protest but Kuroko managed to shut him up. “Now the reason why he left.” _

* * *

“But I deserved them, Aominecchi. I deserved your scoldings. I never really meant to but I guess… you won’t exactly believe that.” Kise remained in the kneeling position while Aomine tried to get him up. When Kise finally stood up, he grabbed his coat and unlocked the door. “I’ll see you another time then, Daikicchi.” The last word sounded light-hearted and it reminded the both of them of that joyful relationship of theirs.

 

The door closed with a resounding squeak as Aomine ran to the couch. He glanced out of the window and stared into the distance. He saw the rain coming to a drizzle, he saw the streetlight flickering before turning off, he saw a blonde walking into the distance, he saw the blonde take one more glance towards his house. The blonde looked towards his direction and gave what looked like a forced smile. That blonde was Kise.

 

“I do believe you, Kise.”

* * *

_ “He cheated on you. Ryota cheated on you with another woman he was doing a photoshoot with. He said they both decided to drink to celebrate a successful photoshoot and ended up very drunk. The next thing he knew, Ryota woke up naked in an unfamiliar bed with a woman next to him, also naked. He realised what he had done and tried to get rid off all that evidence. He told us he returned to your house when you left for work, gathered all his belongings and left the house, in shame and guilt. And 2 days later, he turned to us.” _

 

_ “So… you knew he was leaving for America… but you didn’t tell me… YOU DIDN’T TELL ME RYOTA WAS LEAVING FOR AMERICA! HOW COULD YOU!” Aomine finally managed to tear apart the ropes and scrambled for his phone, punching in Kise’s number. The blonde answered on the second ring. _

 

_ “YOU ASSHOLE. YOU… YOU… HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT? AND MAKING OUT WITH A WOMAN? YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN’T EVEN LOOK AT ANOTHER GUY AND WHAT IS THIS? FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU RYOTA! YOU ARE A FUCKING WH-” _

 

_ “Daikicchi, I’m sorry but-” _

 

_ His call was got off by Kuroko who had stolen his phone and Midorima promptly shot it into the dumpster some feet away. _

 

_ “T-TETSU? HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY CALL WITH R-” _

 

_ “Aomine-kun. Shut up.” None of the generation of miracles had ever seen Kuroko this angry as Murasakibara held him back with his strong arms. “You do have a right to yell at him, but you do not have a right to curse at him when you do not understand that pain Kise-kun is going through.” _

 

_ “Shut up Tetsu. You don’t understand the pain I feel.” Aomine retorted back. _

 

_ “And you don’t know the fact that Kise-kun cries himself to sleep every day since that event. You do not know how much guilt he feels, how shameful he feels of himself. You do not know that Kise-kun as attempted to end his life once. You do not know all that and you do not deserve to yell at him in such a manner. I would not argue that you deserve an apology from Kise-kun, but Kise-kun certainly deserves an apology from you for saying such words to him.” _

* * *

Aomine picked up his phone and dialed the numbers as quickly as he could.

 

“Ryota. I forgive you. Please come back. I love you.”

  
  



	10. [AoKaga Week Day 1] The only one who can have you is... me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> Frightening || Unsightly || Nebulous  
> {I don't mind entertaining you, as long as you can handle it.}

**Title: The only one who can have you is… me.**

**Pairing: Aomine X Kagami**

 

There was only one word to describe how the redhead looked. Unsightly. His hair was out of place, cuts were plastered across his face, blood smeared on his body, neck engulfed by slashes and his body wasn’t spared the horrors either. Blood was dripping from a deep wound on his chest, staining his shirt immediately. “I… will not… t… tell… you…” Kagami coughed as he felt the life draining out of him. Even if he died, he would keep the secret with him.

“Shut up!” Another lash of the whip resounded in the abandoned house. “Tell me. Who is the guy you are dating?” The man snarled angrily at Kagami’s face, grabbing the whip again and lashing it on Kagami’s body. “Argh…” Kagami groaned as another wave of pain hit him. “It’s… none of your busi… ugh… business… father… I will date whoever… I… wan-” “SHUT UP! YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR FATHER? I DON’T EVEN RECOGNISE YOU AS MY SON ANYMORE!” THe man roared as he continued whipping Kagami in anger. “My son… Doesn’t date… a MAN!” Yet another lash of the whip that sent Kagami howling in pain.

“You… Shut the hell up.”

“Wha-” The man turned around in annoyance as he heard the door creak open. The figure was nebulous and the man could not make out anything.

“You dare touch my Taiga with your filthy whip? Geez Taiga… You look horribly disfigured. You have a great father.” The silhouette stepped into the room as the moonlight filtered in. He had dark blue hair. He was tanned. He was really muscular and most of all, he had a smirk on his face that seemed to be taunting the older man.

“You’re late.” Kagami muttered in disgust. “It’s not my fault this is such a secluded place. You had better thank me because I sprinted here.” The figure leaned against the door and crossed his arms. “Just… be done with it already…” Kagami gasped for air as he tried to endure the burning pain in his legs.

“W-Wha- Who the hell are you? Get out!” The man ran towards the figure and lashed his whip out at him but the latter easily dodged it.

“The only one who can beat me is me.”

“Get out of this place!! Now!!” The older man growled angrily and started attacking the figure in a close hand-to-hand combat. Needless to say, the figure dodged all of the punches pulled at him. The man was panting heavily but the figure had barely broke a sweat.

“Seriously… Well, I don’t mind entertaining you, as long as you can handle it.”

The figure aimed and sent a direct punch towards the man’s stomach, causing the man to lose his balance as he fell and knocked his back against the wall. The figure walked over to Kagami and grinned as he leaned in closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, Kagami used whatever strength he had left to kick the figure. “Not now, idiot.” “Fine, whatever.” Kagami immediately fell on his knees as the restraints were released, panting heavily as he tried to get on his feet.  “Haiz…” The figure grumbled as he pulled Kagami up, placing the redheads arm over his shoulder as they walked towards the door.

“Who… Just who are you…” The man yelled as he watched the two of them open the door.

“Aomine Daiki.” The figure replied. Despite his face completely hidden by the shadows, the man swore he could feel ‘Aomine Daiki’ sneering at him. “Your son’s boyfriend.” Aomine continued and broke into a smile at the horrified expressions on the man’s face. “I’ll see you another time then.” 

“Now, now, let’s get you cleaned up, Ta-” As the door closed behind them, Aomine felt someone hit him on the face. “Did you seriously just tell him your name? I sacrificed my body to keep your identity secret, Aho!” Kagami angrily slapped Aomine on the face.“Hmm? It’s ok, he can come after me. I’ll just send him flying back to where he came from.” Aomine gave a hearty laugh. “You see, Taiga, the only one who can have you is…

Me.”

 


	11. [AoKaga Week Day 2] Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> Reject || Poignant || Spiffy  
> [Featuring: Kuroko]  
> {The only one who can love me is you.}

**Title: Ex**

**Pairing: Aomine X Kagami, Aomine X Kuroko (implied)**

 

Dinner @6?

Kagami lay on the bed and stretched out his hand as his phone buzzed to life. He took a quick glance and read his boyfriend’s message before thumbing a reply.

K where?

The reply came seconds later. _Till now, his typing speed still amazes me._ Maybe that was to be expected since his boyfriend was the fastest basketball player in high school and he managed to beat the Track and Field Captain in a 100m sprint. Not to Kagami’s surprise, to be honest. He pretty much expected that from the tanned student.

Theres a nice rest. just ard my house. I pick u up? Its cheap. N lyk smart attire.

Sure thing. Ill cu ltr then.

Luv u <3

Luv u 2 <3 <3

Now, to settle the attire. Kagami wasn’t really rich, he didn’t have really nice clothes but somehow, he always managed to look smart with his impressive fashion sense. “I suppose it doesn’t have to be so formal but I still have to look smart… Maybe just a shirt and jeans…? Yeah that works.” He put on a wristwatch and grabbed a coat just as his boyfriend pulled over outside his house.

“You’re early.” Kagami commented as he got into the ferrari and took the passenger seat at the back. “Well, I was excited and couldn’t wait to meet you, Taiga. Oh, and that’s such a spiffy outfit I could never pull off.” The dark blue haired boy grinned. Well, that boy did come from a rich family and he obviously had the money to buy a smart suit. One could say that he was so lazy he couldn’t possibly be bothered.

“And where the hell did you get this car from?” “My dad.” “Do you even have a license?” “Yeah, got it last summer. Don’t doubt me, Taiga. I’ll make this will be one hell of a ride.” “Oh god, please no.”

The tanned boy made yet another turn and parked the car in front of a brightly lit restaurant that seemed to stand out in the entire street. Kagami had been to this street a couple of times when he came to see his boyfriend but he had never seen such an exquisite looking restaurant sitting at the corner of a deserted street.

“You sure it’s here?” Kagami questioned and raised his eyebrows as his boyfriend locked the car doors. “‘Course I am. It’s relatively new, not many people know of it but the food is heaven.” His boyfriend hung his hand around Kagami’s shoulder and smirked, “Trust me, Taiga.” Kagami just stared questioningly at his boyfriend before finally relenting. He definitely wouldn’t want to ruin their dinner date after all.

As they pushed open the doors, a waiter greeted them politely. “Hey, I would like a table for 2.” “This way, sir.” As they walked through the pristine and grand restaurant, Kagami noticed a familiar shadow in the corner, someone that resembled…

_Wait._

_What?_

_K… Kuro… ko…?_

_What the hell is someone like Kuroko doing here? Doesn’t Kuroko live… on the opposite side of town…?_

“K-Kuroko?” Kagami spluttered out and the phantom boy immediately turned his head around and his eyes widened in horror, shock or excitement, Kagami didn’t know.

“Tetsu? What are you doing here?” Aomine walked up and ruffled Kuroko’s hair.

“Aomine-kun… Kagami-kun… I didn’t expect to see you here either… It’s been a while, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko invited the both of them to take the table beside his. “Yeah, since last year… right?” Kagami could sense some vague disappointment in Aomine’s tone, and could see the crestfallen look plastered across Kuroko’s face.

“Hey hey guys, what’s with this spirit here?” Kagami tried to cheer them up, clueless about why the two of his closest friends didn’t look too happy to see each other. However, the both of them seemed to ignore him. Infuriated that the phantom boy had just ruined his dinner date, Kagami turned to leave when Kuroko finally spoke.

“I see Kagami-kun is now your boyfriend, Aomine-kun. Didn’t quite expect you to move on that quickly.”

Kagami paused in his steps and tried to assess the situation. _Hold on… Could they be… exes…? It could be possible, I mean Aomine always seemed to be really close to Kuroko but…_

But hadn’t Kuroko told him he was dating Aomine a couple of years back? And something about Aomine rejecting Kuroko’s love in the end…? Yet it wasn’t emotionally barren, but surprisingly poignant. Somehow it always seemed to Kagami that the both of them had taken the breakup well enough.

“Tetsu, look. I don’t know what you are trying to do here but yes, Taiga here is my boyfriend and the only one who can love me now is him. It was nice to see that you are still well but we’ll take our leave first.” Aomine got up from his seat and turned to Kagami, grabbing Kagami’s hand as their fingers interlocked together. “Let’s go somewhere else, Taiga.” Aomine softly whispered in Kagami’s ear as Kuroko watched from behind.

“W-Wait… What was that for? You don’t have to be that mean to Kuroko!” Kagami retorted as they left the restaurant. “What do you mean? The only one who can love me is you, Taiga. And that’s that, Tetsu will just have to live with it.” The tanned man had either forgotten that the teal-haired boy was in their presence or he simply couldn’t be bothered if the shadow had heard every single word he said.

As the two muscular men leaned in for a kiss, a single tear rolled down Kuroko’s cheek. “The only one who can love you is Kagami-kun, huh?”

 


	12. [4 days to MidoTaka Week] Cards

“We will now invite this year’s valedictorian, Midorima Shintarou, to give his speech. Midorima, please.” Applause rang in the school hall as the 198 cm Miracle Shooting Guard made his way to the rostrum, dressed in his suit and speech cards in hand.

 “Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I am Midorima Shintarou from Class 3A and the Vice-Captain of the Basketball club. It is a great honor to be here today as your class valedictorian.” The green head looked up from his cards and tried to search for familiar faces amongst the audience. “I would like to express my appreciation to all of those who helped to get to where I am right now: standing here in front of you.” He caught sight of his family smiling back at him, his teachers nodding their heads but he didn’t care. He just needed acknowledgement from his partner, his sole friend, the only person who had stayed by him these 3 years. 

“3 years ago, I remember leaving my Junior High School for Shutoku High. I would not say that I wasn’t nervous, neither would I say that we didn’t feel some apprehension on our first day of High School. However, I would say that in these 3 years, we have done the school proud, done our family proud, done ourselves proud.” He scanned the crowd for that familiar grin, those blue eyes that had captured his heart.

“Today, there are 5 groups of people I would like to thank. Firstly, I would like to thank my teachers for their guidance these three years, for broadening my knowledge and supporting me academically. I would never forget your teachings, your wise words. I will hold them dear to my heart, and I believe all of us here will do the same. I would like to thank all the teachers in school for putting in effort in helping us with our entrance exams and helping us apply for notable colleges and universities, for helping us adapt to high school, for giving us extra lessons so that none of us would fall behind.” Midorima paused for a while as the students cheered and clapped for their teachers. He knew he never wrote these down in his cards. He would never do so, he never needed help from the teachers. Yet somehow, those words had appeared on his cards and surprisingly have struck the hearts of multiple teachers whom Midorima clearly saw tears flowing down. _Damn it. Where is that boy?_

 “Next, I would like to thank my family for their immense support and care throughout the years. It is because of them that I am able to successfully further my studies and my career. They have showered me with love and I am very grateful towards their willingness to take time off work to coach me. Thank you for supporting me during the examination period and coming down to cheer during our basketball tournaments.” He knew this was all lies. His parents never showed him much love to begin with, they were only concerned about his studies and basketball career. His parents only set goals for him, they never checked on his health, whether he could cope with all the stress piled on him. Midorima knew the only way he could ever repay his parents was to do exceptionally well, top the level, get into a prestigious university and become a doctor, a recognised and notable one.

The previous few weeks, he had tried to write the speeches from the bottom of his heart but he couldn’t. There was no one he was truthfully grateful for, with the exception of his ‘shadow’. God, he could write a million words about how grateful he was for his partner but he simply couldn’t even write a few sentences to thank his parents. He knew he shouldn’t lie, he knew he couldn’t lie but that seemed to be his only option left.

“Thirdly, I would like to thank the basketball club for accepting me and giving me a place where I feel like home. Together, we have defeated numerous schools, Seirin, Kaijo, Touou, Yosen, even Rakuzan who is said to be formidable. We have clinched the Winter Cup title this year and it could not be achieved if not for all the effort you put in. It would not be possible for me to stand on the podium and receive the Winter Cup trophy along with our captain if not for all the hard work you have put in. As your vice-captain, I deeply appreciate all your efforts to make us the Kings.” Midorima glanced down at his notes, 2 more groups of people to thank and that would be all. He could hear the basketball team cheering along with the rest of the school who had witnessed their victory over Rakuzan in this year’s Winter Cup Finals. The school that had defeated them twice in a row finally fell at their knees, Shutoku’s knees. Their match was deemed ‘the most intensive and unbelievable match of the year’, with Midorima receiving the ‘MVP of the Year’ award on that same day. Where was he? Where was his captain, the player that sent him perfect passes wherever he was, the player that motivated the entire team with a few words? Where was his captain?

“I would also like to commend all of you sitting down here and thank you for making High School more bearable and in a way, more joyous. Your attempts to involve me in class-related activities have not gone to waste. Your kindness and dedication have resulted in hundreds and thousands of hours of community services performed for organisations around Tokyo and I am sure everyone appreciates it. Your vast talents range from performing arts to athletics to vocational endeavors to various fields of academic study. Your achievements are one of a kind, and here’s the proof. Our Track and Field team which has just clinched first in Tokyo, our Basketball team which has just clinched the Winter Cup title. Even new teams like our Swimming team and Baseball teams have made it to Nationals. Our overall results are second in Japan, just a few points behind Rakuzan High School, and the results of various prefectural, national and international competitions where we have distinguished ourselves and proudly represented our school.” Midorima finally found him, found the Shutoku Point Guard, the sole boy sitting at the last row right near the aisle. His face, what was that expression? Was it sorrow? Happiness? Joy? Over the years, Midorima had seen a range of expressions on his partner’s face but never this. Eyebrows furrowed yet a grin seemingly plastered on his face. A forced smile? The moment the other boy saw Midorima’s glaze fall upon him, he quickly lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. What on earth was that? Embarrassment? About what? Why won’t he look into my eyes? Midorima realised that the cheering was slowly dying down and quickly resumed his speech.

“Lastly, I would like to thank my dear friend.”

He suddenly lifted up his head.

“Takao.”

Eyes widened in shock and horror as the audience all turned towards Takao. A deep blush was creeping up his face and Midorima knew this was all unexpected.

“Takao, I want to thank you for being my friend, for staying by my side these 3 years, no matter how annoying or unbearable I may be. Thank you for your jokes and remarks, no matter how irritating or foolish you are, I still appreciate you being there for me, for comforting us all when we lost to Kuroko, for lifting up our spirits every time we conceded a basket. Thank you for being a captain I can completely place my trust in. Thank you for being my friend.”

“I appreciate it.”

Midorima noticed how the entire hall had gone silent, how no one was talking, no one was whispering, just glancing between Midorima and Takao’s expressions, firm and gratitude on one side but disbelief and shock on the other. He quickly moved onto the next card. But the content was, different. It didn’t seem in any way related to the speech he was giving now.

_Takao, was your heart struck by Cupid’s arrow? Because I think mine was along with yours._

No, this wasn’t right. What on earth was that?

Oh yes, how could he forget. He spent so long on that, he had better not forget to grab Takao to the gym later.

Midorima realized there was a pretty awkward silence and quickly shoved away that card to the back before continuing his speech. No matter how much or how badly he needed to talk to Takao, that could wait. The principal would never forgive him if he started rambling on about how impactful Takao was. No one would.

“And thus, I end my speech with a message for you. Do not give up easily, do not yield to anyone’s orders, you must be tenacious, you must persevere on no matter how tough the road. Every time you feel like giving up, remember our school’s motto, Unyielding Tenacity. Thank you and congratulations, graduates.” Midorima bowed deeply before walking down the stage and returning to his seat.

The principal took over the mike, a wide smile plastered on his face. “Therefore, I herby announce the official graduation of Shutoku Batch 36. You all have successfully graduated from Shutoku High School, Tokyo.”

* * *

 

The pin-drop silent hall erupted into screams, cheers, applause, tears. They had officially, graduated. On to their own paths, to live their own lives. Shutoku was now a past and they were one step closer to their future. On the count of three, graduation hats were flung into the sky, students hugged each other, shook hands while others celebrated with their parents, juniors.

Midorima was instantly engulfed into the human crowd. He saw Takao in the distant looking back at him as a few students ran up to him and patted him on the back. Midorima wanted to run to Takao, to grab his hand and run off to the gym where they could say unsaid words, feel unfelt feelings, but the crowds were pushing him back, further and further away from Takao. Takao was no longer smiling for some reason. Why? Was Takao not happy they had graduated? Had Midorima not thanked him enough? Takao took one more look at Midorima before running off to who-knows where.

“Hey wait! Takao!” Midorima yelled and tried to push his way through the crowd. At least, he was tall-sized and he was pretty sure students feared him so getting out of the crowd wasn’t that bad. Midorima sprinted as quickly as he could towards the direction he was sure Takao had left towards until he stopped in front of the gym.

Ah, the pounding of a ball.

That swish of a net. All so familiar sounds replaying in his head.

 _“Nice one Shin-chan!” Takao commented as the ball fell into the net, not grazing the rim at all. Midorima pushed up his glasses with his left hand as he accepted Takao’s fist bump with the other hand. “Of course, my shots do not miss, nanodayo._

The lone figure standing at the free throw line bouncing the ball a couple of times before shooting it in. A perfect, flawless, clean shot that could not be any better. Just like his own 3 pointers. Midorima took off his blazer and set it on the ground before picking up a stray ball and shooting it like he always did. Fast, a painfully high arc before the ball came down onto the net, in the process startling Takao as the panicked boy turned around to look Midorima in the eye.

“Hey Shin-chan…”

Midorima knew it was now or never. He had been rehearsing this, practicing this in front of the movie, even with his Miracles friends so that he would not screw this up. However, he couldn’t calm his raging heart, the way his wild heart banged against his chest as he walked closer to where Takao was standing.

_No way I am screwing this up._

Midorima reached into his pockets and pulled out his cards from his valedictorian speech. Well, those cards didn’t only contain his speech, it also had… other things.

“Hey Takao, so… uh…”

Midorima frantically looked at his notecards as he tried to calm himself down. _Oh god Shintaro, don’t you mess this up now._

“Did you uh did you fall out of heaven because um…” “Shin-chan?” Midorima caught a glimpse, more like a flutter of hope in Takao’s eyes as he tried to say the words out. Those few words that he spent all week rehearsing but wouldn’t leave his mouth. The greenhead dropped his cards and ran towards Takao.

“Shit fuck oh god fuck I’m so sorry… You… You… I love you…” Takao’s heart skipped a beat when the Shooting Guard wrapped his long arms around the shorter boy’s waist, resting his head on Takao’s shoulder. Instinctively, Takao hugged the giant back, nuzzling his head in the Miracle’s chest. “I love you too, Shin-chan. I have been waiting for you… for 3 years…” 3 years. Midorima didn’t know how guilty he should feel for unintentionally toying Takao’s feelings for 3 years. “I’m s-sorry Takao. I-I made you w…wait so long…”

“It’s ok Shin-chan, you can make up for it now.”

Takao slowly leaned backwards and looked up at Midorima’s head. His beautiful face, those captivating emerald eyes, that dark yet glistening shade of green that stood out amongst any crowd of students. He stood on his tiptoes to match the giant’s height as their lips hovered around for a few moments. Midorima started blushing furiously and quickly pushed Takao away, picking up his cards and looking through them desperately.

“I… um… don’t have a card for… this… 

Takao chuckled and stooped down before pulling in closer. “Silly Shin-chan, you don’t need a card for this.”

“All you need is to love me like I love you.”

Soft, chaste lips pressed against each other, unexpectedly and gloriously sweet. If they had of been in a movie, angels would be singing in the background. Takao swear he could have died; right there and then. For months he had dreamt of this moment, wished this could happen and now, everything was real. Their kiss was actually happening. All his greatest goals in life had either vanished into thin air or been answered and achieved.

Midorima didn’t really know what to do and let Takao lead their kiss. Oddly, he was enjoying it with a burning passion like the ones he had for basketball. Maybe because it was Takao, that Takao was the one kissing him. As he closed his eyes, nothing else mattered anymore. Even if a teacher suddenly walked on them, even if their juniors burst into the gym, nothing could ever disturb this moment.

A deep warmth spread through Takao’s body, all the pain he felt for those 3 years just dissolved by this tender moment. Just when he thought he would move on to University without ever confessing to Midorima, that angel of Heaven had came for him. The angel who now stood, embraced in his arms, his soft angelic lips there, against his own. 

Midorima tasted of Shiruko. Nothing surprising, to be honest. Takao knew Midorima drank Shiruko every day until it was almost an addiction except that the Miracle had amazing self-control. He felt Midorima’s long, slender fingers caress his face, the fingers that had brought the team to victory, the fingers that had caught every single of his passes and transformed them into flawless shots. Yet, he yearned to feel whatever was beneath those tapes, the warmth of Midorima’s fingertips without anything separating their touch, without that tape.

A silent tear slid down Takao’s face, marring the perfection of the moment as it splashed onto Midorima’s face. Midorima instinctively pulled away, in fear he had made a wrong move. “T-Takao? Are you okay?” Despite the trembles in his voice, his question was soft to Takao’s ears as the shorter boy tried to hide his face by looking down.

Takao wondered whether he was dreaming. If maybe, this whole kiss was perhaps, just a dream. That maybe, this whole thing never happened, Midorima never confessed to him, they never hugged, their lips never met. That maybe in the next few seconds he would wake up in his bed, likely in tears when he realise whatever he fantasies will never come through. Maybe -

“Takao." 

Midorima’s voice brought Takao back to reality and he felt warm fingers push his chin up as they lock gazes and Midorima stared into Takao’s eyes.

“Shin-chan… Is… Is this all real…? Am… Am I dreaming…?” He couldn’t get his hopes that high up. He couldn’t. Too high and it will all come crashing down on him. Hard. Leaving him struggling underneath all the hopes and dreams until someone finally decides to rescue him.

“No Takao. This is not a dream.” Midorima was slowly gaining some confidence, some confidence to face Takao and look at the hawk-eye in the eye. “I love you, and that’s a fact. This, this is all real. Our kiss, it’s real. My love for you, it’s real.” The green head gently sat Takao down on the floor and caressed his tear-stained face.

“S-Shin-chan… stop… stop it… You… You are supposed to be the tsundere. Not me!” Takao grumbled and pouted while the Miracle Ace just smiled, a real smile, one that truly came from the bottom of the heart. Takao leaned back against Midorima’s chest and grinned, “That was a nice speech, Valedictorian-san.” “Of course it was, fool. 

“But did you mean it? Every single word you said about me?” Takao tipped his head up to meet Midorima’s gaze. He heard a soft whisper in his ear that explained everything, all his insecurities, all his crushed hopes. And that very moment, Takao knew, Takao knew his heart would never be abandoned.

“Of course. I meant it. Every single word I said about you.”

 

[A/N: I ship so much.]

\--

Additional: 

“You mean even the part about yourself being annoying and unbearable?” Takao sniggered and the taller boy threw him off his lap and picked up a ball.

“Shut up, Kazunari.” Midorima shot the ball into the hoop on the opposite side of the gym as the ball landed with a resounding thump.

_Kazunari… huh?_

“You called me Kazunari.” Takao pointed out the obvious.

“Yeah, I did. So?”

“Shin-chan!! If you keep being so cute, my heart can’t take it!!!” Takao exclaimed as Midorima glared at him, horrified.

“I am what?” Peals of laughter erupted from Takao’s end as he clutched his stomach and fell on the floor laughing as he spat out that 4 letter word.

“Cute."

“Die, Kazunari.” Midorima shot him a glare before grabbing a ball to throw at Takao.

 _He even scolds me with my given name. How cute._  

Something hard hit Takao’s back and a yell of pain rang out in the gym, most probably attracting the attention of passing students.

“Shintarou!!”


	13. [3 days to MidoTaka Week] Assassin

He lurked amongst the shadows and locked his gun into place. His target, across the street, height 175 cm, brown haired, wearing a black coat and carrying a suitcase with a young lady locking arms with him. He was situated 2 blocks away on the rooftop of an abandoned shophouse, completely within range of his rifle. He looked through the eyepiece and aimed at the target’s head before firing the riffe. It was a soundless, quick shot that sent the target immediately collapsing to the ground as the young lady looked startled and frozen to the spot.

He packed up his things and climbed down the stairs, casually slinging his bag over his shoulders, pulled his hood on and made a clean escape. Following that, he would return to headquarters and be paid a handsome sum of 6 million dollars. All for one kill. 

Life was too easy for him.

They were a group of government-hired assassins, to murder important people for whatever reasons that they didn’t care about. In the entire group, there was only five of them. Five assassins who could easily wipe out the entire country if given the order. Despite being relatively unpopular, they had a regular stream of customers. Each were given a code name. Each wore a mask when meeting their customers. There was no need to reveal their faces after all. That would just put their life in jeopardy. They lurked amongst us. They could be your friend, you family member, your relative, your teachers, a stranger who you just bumped into, anyone. Only the government and assassins knew how each other looked like, what their real names were, and most of all, why they had taken up this job.

They called him ‘Silent’, for his soundless shots and his exceptional ability to place the bullet directly where the brain stem was, instantly paralysing his victim. He was the youngest at the age of 17, yet the most popular. Silent never saw short of his customers. They were mainly workers who hated their managers, CEOs, with the exception of some multimillionaire company CEOs who had a long list of criminal acts. There were few cases of husband-and-wife conflicts but up till now, all the people he had killed were of high ranks since he was the most skilled out of all other assassins.

Silent took his days off like any other businessmen did. On those days, he would call up old friends and play shogi, attend some gatherings or just read a book for the entire day. Sometimes, he would even spend his time composing music on his grand piano. One day, as he left headquarters for home, a young boy walked up to him.

“Mister, could you help me?”

Silent had a soft spot for young children despite his cold, unloving nature. He simply could not ignore such an innocent young boy who required some help. He bent down to reach the young boy’s height and flashed a faint smile.

“How can I help you, young boy?”

The boy fished in his pocket and pulled out some coins, “Here is some money, could you kill my uncle?”

* * *

Silent was taken aback. He never expected such a request. Teenagers had visited him before, requesting to kill their parents but they always changed their mind at the last minute. Silent wondered if the boy knew what he was doing. 

“Uh… I do not kill people, I think you are looking for the wrong guy.” Silent tried to look away. He didn’t really want to shoot someone because his nephew told him to. That. That wasn’t against the regulations but it certainly wasn’t appreciated. He got up to leave but the boy tugged his shirt.

“You are Silent, aren’t you?”

Silent froze in his tracks. Wait, how did the boy know so much? They had never revealed their faces to the public. All that the public knew was their codenames, nothing more. What, what was this all about?

“I… Yes, I am,” Silent admitted in a soft whisper, “Let’s talk in my office.” He hurriedly grabbed the young boy’s hands and led him to the doors of the headquarters. “Please wait here while I prepare my office.”

Silent took off for the room down the corridor. He had the biggest room in the entire building, second to the government official who was in charge of them. He took a few seconds to calm himself down and tried to assess the situation. Here, a young boy had just walked up to him, told him to kill his uncle and even knew who he was.

No, this was all too weird.

Silent quickly pulled the mask over his face and left the room to fetch the young boy. Despite the boy knowing his looks, the mask was still part of official regulations and he was not one to break the rules.

The young boy settled on a chair and looked across to face Silent.

“Firstly, what is your name?”

“Takao Kazunari.”

Strange. He thought that name sounded familiar.

“How old are you this year?”

“I am 11 years old, I go to a nearby school.”

_11? That’s pretty young._

“So you said you wanted me to kill your uncle, is that right?” Silent raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Please, kill him.” Takao said with conviction yet he could sense some reluctance.

“Do you have a particular reason why?”

“He abused me, he locks me up every day and gives me nothing to eat. He takes my money to gamble and he hits me when I refuse. When he comes home, he will use a whip to strike me before he collapses. I want him dead. I want him killed.” Silent didn’t know why but he noticed a flash of evil in Takao’s eyes, he saw hatred scribbled across the young boy’s face, he noticed how Takao’s fists were clenched so tightly and how he burned with animosity.

_Abused… huh?_

“Do you have a picture of him?”

“No, but I can take you to him.”

_Wait, what?_

“I don’t think it is safe for me to meet him. Can you tell me his name?”

“Takao Kiyoshi.”

_Oh. OH. That guy, wasn’t he on the newspaper before? Something about mistreating his nephew-_

It all came crashing down onto him. Why the boy’s name was so familiar, why the case of abuse seemed to ring bells in his head, why the boy was covered in scratches and bruises. Stupid of him to think those were from accidents. He should have realised the deep cuts in the boy’s leg, how his pretty face was plastered with fresh wounds. He couldn’t believe the man was still mistreating the boy after his actions were revealed to public. Why he wasn’t arrested remained a wonder. Given such a case, Silent knew he had full authority to eliminate this guy. He was a businessman in some relatively unknown business, yet with the little amounts of money he had he managed to gamble all night, get himself drunk then return home to flare his anger on the poor boy.

He deserved to be killed.

“I will get the job done for you, Takao Kazunari.” He ruffled the boy’s hair as Silent stood up and opened the door.

“Thank you, Mister!!” Takao exclaimed happily and offered his money to Silent. Silent took one look and refused to take it.

“You can have the money. Here’s my number, after the job is done, I will call you.” Usually, he would give a one-time phone number so his identity could never be retraced but this time, because it was Takao, because it was a young boy, because it was someone who was abused, he gave his phone number, his real phone number. The one he used to call his friends, the one he used to contact his family every month, the one he had with him for over a decade.

He knew after everything he would have to pick the boy up. There was no way he was going to leave Takao alone.

* * *

He planned to kill Mr. Takao as soon as possible, preferably that night. He had followed the young boy home, hid outside for a few hours and observing the man from a distance. Height, approximately 162 cm, plump, round faced, black hair, wears a red shirt and blue shorts, seem to reek of alcohol. Considering the Takaos lived on the first floor in the estate and the door was pretty much out in the open, it was going to be an easy kill. Takao had told him about this, that Mr. Takao would fumble for his key at the door for about 30 seconds since he was drunk before the man would burst into the house, staggering and cursing before he grabbed the whip and struck Takao with it.

It was going to be really easy and quick, all he needed was the perfect timing.

Silent walked around the estate to find the perfect angle, the angle where he would get a clean shot, the bullet directly hitting the brain stem so that Mr. Takao would be paralysed. The only thing would be escaping. The place was pretty deserted but there were lots of trees surrounding the area. Staying in the trees wasn’t exactly a great idea, he knew the police would check the trees. Or he could run at his fastest speed that would probably get him blocks away into the town by the time the police received a tip-off.

Silent waited until nightfall. He polished his rifle and crouched at the specific spot and positioned his gun carefully. Even a millimeter to the left or right could end up missing completely. His target staggered in as the clock hit twelve. He reached into the pocket and tried to find his keys.

Now or never.

Silent pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet went flying straight through the target’s head as the target collapsed, writhing in agony before his body went completely still. Blood pooled out from the wound onto the gray corridor before seeping into the drains. Silent packed his items and took off at his fastest speed. He wouldn’t consider himself to be the fastest runner in the world but he could sprint at a fairly impressive speed. When he reached somewhere safe, he contacted headquarters and reported his kill before calling Takao. 

“Takao, hey, the job is done. Is there anything else you need?”

A muffled whisper came from the other end. “Thank you so much, Mister. There’s nothing else I require. I need to sleep now, could I call you some other time?”

“Sure.” Yet, there was this gnawing feeling in his heart. Should he? Should he ask if the boy wanted to stay with him? Silent certainly didn’t mind a guest, his house was too big for a single person to live in. But he might just as well take his chances or lose them.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me.”

The reply came almost instantly, like the boy had been awaiting for that question.

“Yes, of course. I would love to stay with you, Mister.”

“It’s Midorima Shintarou. Please call me Shintarou.” Midorima could feel weird emotions stirring up inside him. Excitement? Happiness? He knew he would never understand them and he didn’t need to either ways.

“Of course, Shin-chan,” Midorima flinched at that nickname but ignored it. “Tomorrow, meet me at the same place.”

“Thank you, Shin-chan. Thank you so much.”

Midorima Shintarou smiled.

* * *

7 years later, where the world was a corrupted place and the politics was screwed up, two individuals took the task of eliminating politicians who committed crimes. The original 5 had split with Midorima staying while the rest left. In exchange, another member joined them, his skills were similar to Midorima but his vision was exceptional. He could shoot at further distance and his target was the heart instead of the brain stem. Sometimes, he didn’t even have to pay much attention and the shot would go through completely. He was called ‘Hawk’ but to Midorima, he was Takao, Takao Kazunari, the boy he helped 7 years back.

* * *

"Shin-chan, don't you ever get tired of this job?"

"No." Came a direct reply as Midorima cleaned his rifle and aimed carefully before pulling the trigger.

"Woah, nice shot!" Takao exclaimed before proceeding to shoot. Their targets were a couple and Midorima would be shooting the man while Takao would take the woman. 

Takao turned away and pulled the trigger and Midorima watched the bullet tear through the lady's chest straight into the heart. "Aha! It hit the heart!"

"Stop playing a fool, Takao," Midorima stood up to leave, "One day, you will miss your target if you keep shooting like that."

"Nah, I won't. I have the hawk's view. Besides, I have you." The black haired boy chuckled and picked up his backpack. "I know that if I ever miss, you would shoot for me."

"Hmph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!!
> 
> 2 Days to MidoTaka Week is a story with many chapters of short drabbles so I won't post it here but here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11143131/chapters/24859317
> 
> 1 Day to MidoTaka Week (as of now) has only 1 Chapter, Chapter 2 is underway but for now, here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11151954/chapters/24883149
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it!!


	14. [MidoTaka Week Day 1] Vows

Day 1 prompts:  
Opposition || Warning || “I vow to…” [midotakaweek2017.tumblr.com]

X-X-X

_I, Midorima Shintarou,_

Midorima Shintarou, a person of tradition and culture yet represents the new age of medicine. A renowned surgeon and saviour of hundreds and thousands of lives, he was one of the richest people in Japan, just second to CEO Philanthropist Akashi Seijuro. He could have anything he wanted, have any woman he wished to marry, live his life with anyone he wanted. However, despite the many requests for marriage by ladies from noble families, he had turned them all down, claiming he already belonged to someone else.

_take you Takao Kazunari,_

Takao Kazunari was an ordinary man from an ordinary family. He was the leader and lead vocalist of a famous band in Japan, having written many songs to convey his ideals and feelings along with his other band members. He was constantly surrounded by fangirls wanting to date him, give him presents, blow him kisses. Yet, he rejected each and every one of them, the words “I already have a boyfriend” hanging on his mouth.

_to be my husband,_

Who cares if their relationship had stumbled so many time within their 10 years of love? Who cares if they had met so many thunderstorms the whole time? It mattered no more as they stood proud and happy before a small crowd of family and friends, fingers interlocked together and a small smile plastered on their faces.

_my partner in life_

It all started in High School when they played for the same basketball team. One was the Miracle Ace, the other the Hawkeyed Shadow. Pass after pass, shot after shot, their bond grew as the days passed by. By then, it was common to see a black haired boy cycling a rickshaw with a green haired boy in the cart. It was common to see a 195cm giant and a 176cm regular boy carrying a huge statue through the front gate. It was common to see an obnoxious boy bothering a studious one. Their habits, their personalities, their daily rituals have all become a part of the other like they were meant to.

_and my one true love._

Midorima had been in a relationship before and it wasn’t really much of a secret. Everyone from Teiko knew how he and Akashi were a package. Not only were they Captain and Vice-Captain of the Teiko Basketball Team, both held a close and special bond that only broke when they graduated from Junior High. Takao, on the other hand, had dated a couple of girls in Junior and High School before his get-together with Midorima. The greenhead had watched Takao dealt with breakups, surprise dates and a whole range of other activities he didn’t really care about. All he cared was that Takao was smiling more than he usually did and that Takao did not seem to be on the side of the fence he was on.

_I will cherish our union_

“Takao, I… I just wish to tell you that…”

He threw his arms over the shorter boy’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest. He could feel the boy’s heaving breathing against his own, not the heavy ones like after training but neither was it light like those after a short jog. Softly, he whispered over the deafening sound of his heartbeat banging wildly against his chest.

“I love you.”

He noticed how the boy had stiffened in his grip and suddenly let go, afraid he had made a wrong move, proclaimed his love to the wrong boy at the wrong timing. He slowly backed away and set off into a sprint as he covered his face in shame.

He watched as he phone vibrated and more messages streamed in. Ever since last night, Takao had been messaging him relentlessly and calling him every hour. Midorima did not know what to do, he could not face Takao, neither did he find the resolve to talk to his best friend. He switched his phone to silent mode, grabbed his bag and left earlier than usual for school. He simply had not yet found the courage to meet the hawk-eyed boy, not after whatever he had said yesterday.

“Shin-chan, stop avoiding me. We need to talk.” Takao had grabbed his shoulder when he tried to leave his classroom for physical education lessons.

“...”

“Shin-chan, can we at least talk? Could you meet me at the rooftop during lunch?" 

“... Ok…” Midorima wondered what he should expect. Should he prepare his heart for a rejection? Or should he get his hopes up that maybe Takao liked him back? His mind was running wild with thoughts that had never occurred to him in the past years, so much that he could not focus during the remaining lessons.

_and love you more each day than I did the day before._

“Shin-chan, you’re here!” Takao had chirped happily as Midorima pushed open the door to the school’s rooftop. For a second, Midorima wondered that was just a false front to an impending rejection.

“I… I thought about what you said, the whole of last night. I wanted to know why you didn’t reply my text messages or calls.”

“...”

“Shin-chan, I-I was worried.”

Midorima arched an eyebrow. Could it be? 

“I was worried that I did something wrong because,” Takao had ran forward towards him, pulling the giant closer until they shared the same oxygen, “because I love you too, Shin-chan.”

The greenhead was caught off guard and he fell onto the ground, his hands tightly gripping onto the railings as he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. Takao had held his hands captive above his green hair and was cautiously sucking Midorima’s lower lip. Stoic as he was, Midorima Shintarou had no idea how to respond to that, if he should kiss back, push Takao away or simply just stay where he was given that his brain most likely short-circuited when Takao had caressed his face.

“So do I.”

 _I will trust you_  

Midorima swore he had specifically mentioned a point about ‘secrecy’ to Takao when discussing their relationship, about how no one else should know about them. He had even warned Takao not to say anything about what happened on the rooftop but somehow, Kise had found out about it and was harboring his former teammate about it. 

“Shut up Kise, Takao and I are not together.”

“Ehhh?? But you guys kissed???” Kise sipped his coffee as he sat opposite Midorima in a restaurant near his modelling studio. Instantly, Midorima’s face fell. What on earth had Takao told Kise?

“Shut up Kise, that never happened.” Midorima pushed up his glasses to hide a growing blush on his face. “Whatever, Midorimacchi~”

_and respect you,_

“Nice shot Shin-chan!” A soft pat on his back and a fist stretched out towards him. “Uh… that was a nice pass…” “Shin-chan, you have to sound more appreciative!!” “Shut up.” He hated it, he didn’t really enjoy physical contact but nevertheless, he returned the fistbump despite a scowl on his face.

“Shin-chan, did you know I’ve always admired you?” “You told me that story 13 times already, what more do you want?” The giant retorted with clear annoyance.  “I want you to say thank you.” “Than-”

“TAKAO! THROW IN THE BALL!!” Their captain had yelled at them, “FOCUS ON THE GAME!” They were playing Rakuzan, no chance to let their guard down, not when Akashi was guarding Takao and their difference in skill was starkly clear.

Yet another steal from Takao and the latter made for a fast break. Midorima wondered whether Akashi was toying with them but put the matter into the back of his mind when the ravenhead yelled his name. 

“Shin-chan!” 

With a click of his tongue, Midorima ran up to receive the ball and shot it before the other members had caught up. The ball fell in through the hoop like he always did, without grazing the rim and landing on the ground with a loud thud. 

“Such a beautiful shot, Shin-chan”

_laugh with you_

They were leading in the second quarter. Not much of a surprise since Akashi had only played a minor role the entire time. They were leading because of Shutoku’s Light and Shadow, impressively accurate passes and flawless shots. Midorima watched as Takao burst out into laughter over certain events during the match and let a small smile creep up his face. 

_and cry with you,_

“It’s really frustrating… losing…” He had no idea why, they had trained so much, put in so much effort but in the end, they were just playing right into the hands of Akashi, losing by a considerable large margin. If not for his 3 pointers, they would have surely lost by half the points achieved by Rakuzan. Was this meant to show the huge skill difference between the two elite schools? 

“Shin-chan…” The team had left before them to watch the Seirin-Kaijo match, leaving the two first years alone in the locker room. “Hey, it’s okay Shin-chan, you did your best.” Midorima swore he felt tears streaming down his face as his vision blurred and a faint saltiness was present in his mouth. Oh damn, he never intended to cry in front of Takao. What would Takao think of him now? 

He pulled his shirt higher to wipe off the tears as he felt warm arms on his waist and a soft peck on his cheek. “Don’t cry Shin-chan, it hurts me to see you cry.”

_loving you faithfully_

“Let’s go, Takao.” A phrase that stuck to his lips no matter how much he found Takao annoying, no matter how much he found the obnoxious boy irritating, he never seemed to get rid of those few words. Takao always replied with a grin and let his hands slide to the back of his head with his bag slung casually on his shoulder. 

_through good times and bad,_

“You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend.” Takao pouted as he sat on Midorima’s bed and the giant glared at the disappointed boy. 

“I do not have a girlfriend.” He pushed up his glasses with his taped fingers. What was this false accusation all about? He had never made out with anyone, never had feelings for anyone so what on earth was Takao talking about?

Takao had whipped out his phone and was scrolling through what seemed to be a long list of items before finally turning the screen for Midorima to examine the contents. “Then who is this girl?” For a moment, Midorima felt sick and disgusted. 

“THAT’S MY SISTER, BAKAO! GET OFF MY BED!!”

[“Oh yah, you two look the same…”]

_regardless of the obstacles we may face together._

“I can’t keep this up! Do you understand? Shin-chan, not everyone can deal with you!” Takao was yelling, exasperated as his flung his Captain armband to the ground and bit his lip, turning to face the wall.

“I’m sorry I caused you trouble.” The accused had muttered quietly. Truth was, what Takao said had broken his heart because no matter how gentle Takao made it sound like, he still sounded like a breakup to the stoic Ace-shooter. He felt a tear drop escape and drip down his face. Dammit, why was he even crying? Swiftly, he opened the door and left to avoid causing anymore trouble. So Takao found him a bother… huh…? More teardrops fell and he felt his heart wrenching up, like cold hands grabbing it in a death grip. Before he could leave the house, Takao ran out and held him back.

“Ok, I’m sorry Shin-chan. I was just stressed, you did nothing wrong. I love you, Shintarou.” The familiar arms had wrapped itself around Midorima’s waist and something nuzzling his back. Midorima stood still, right hand still holding onto the doorknob until he finally let go and turned to look at Takao. 

“I’m glad, Takao. I’m glad you still love me. I promise to be better to you.” 

X-X-X

_I vow to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love._

Maybe this is what love is, just a lie, a cover up for the entire true story. Maybe this is what love is. A burden.

Age 20, young with a bright future, Midorima Shintarou found himself facing a situation he never imagined he would have to undergo. Either break up with Takao or give up studying Medicine overseas. There was always the other option of long-distance relationship but he didn’t even want to try that option.

“Shin-chan, I’m okay. You can… You can go to Europe to study. I’ll wait till you come back…” Takao was struggling to keep himself together ever since Midorima had told him of his plans. Takao already had a job as a part-time guitarist in a local band which paid enough for him to get by. Midorima, on the other hand, had spent his years in college taking course after course so as to achieve a scholarship to a reputable University of Medicine in Europe.

“Takao, are you sure? I can forgo this, the university in Tokyo is willing to accept me.” Midorima did not want to risk his relationship with Takao just because of someone scholarship offer.

“I’m sure. Chase your dreams, Shin-chan. I’ll be here when you come back.”

_I vow to love you,_

Being an overseas scholar was not as easy as Midorima thought. He had to leave 2 weeks earlier to get himself familiarise with the place so that he would waste no time when the school term started. The door to the room opened and to his utmost surprise and horror, seated on the couch in front of the television was a familiar red head, dressed in casual clothes watching a basketball match. 

“A-Akashi?” His lips had trembled when he blurted that once familiar name. “Oh, Midorima, I never expected to see you here. I see we are roommates huh?” It had been a while since they had met, ever since Shutoku defeated Rakuzan in their third year and a mini gathering to celebrate Midorima’s victory.

The idea of being alone with his ex-boyfriend was haunting to him. He already had Takao, he wondered why fate was playing with him. It was as if he was forced to choose between Akashi and Takao or have none. Truth was, despite whatever that happened in Teiko, Midorima still harboured some, if not little feelings for Akashi. His charm and intelligence simply could not be compared to anyone else.

_and no matter what challenges might carry us apart,_

“Takao, I… I need to tell you something.” Midorima had flown back to Japan once his first year there was over. It had been fruitful in many way, lessons were killing him, he barely had a breather and even if he could, someone was stealing away his time.

Takao felt his heart tremble in anxiety as he looked up at his boyfriend who had put his book down on the bed.

“I… I… Akashi and I… We…”

Flashes of horror and disbelief made its way onto Takao’s face. He wanted to believe that this was not happening. No fucking way did Akashi squeeze his way into his Shin-chan’s love life!

“We sort of made out… I… I… didn’t really want to but…”

“Shin-chan.” Takao was trembling and he was on the verge of breaking. Who was Akashi to touch Shin-chan with his filthy, money-touching hands? “Shin-chan, don’t tell me you… k-kissed him…?”

“I-I’m sorry Takao. Hey, Takao wait!” Midorima got off his seat and ran to catch up to Takao but the latter had already sprinted off. “Oh god, I love you Takao. I still do. Why is this all happening…”

 _we will always find a way back to each other._  

It has been 36 months since that incident and Midorima had just completed his Medicine course and was on the plane back to Japan. He had asked Kuroko for help to find Takao but the hawkeye was nowhere to be found. He had even consulted Takao’s former bandmates but none of them knew where their lead guitarist had disappeared of to. He wanted to grab Takao and pull him close to his chest, muttering apologies and ‘I love you’s before kissing the man he loved.

He wanted Takao to know that he broken up with Akashi, asked for a change of roommate as soon as the term started and strayed as far from the redhead and any other student as possible, that he never kissed another boy or girl, that he never had feelings for anyone else other than Takao.

He searched the entire Tokyo for Takao, calling up his contacts, contacting his former Shutoku teammates but it left him empty-handed. Just like that, Takao had vanished from his life. Midorima could feel himself breaking down day by day till the point he took a week’s leave from the hospital he was interning at, claiming to feel unwell and in need of a short break. He found it hard to believe that after what he went through with Takao, the latter would just leave like this. Every morning he woke up in bed, he would turn to his right and see Takao there before reality sunk in and all he saw was empty sheets and nothing more. He never smiled again or rather, he couldn’t smile anymore. Only Takao could ever make him smile, no matter how small that heartfelt smile was.

 _From this day onwards,_  

In the distance, he saw a man with black locks and a gray jacket. Shoulders slumped, hands in his pocket as the man looked up into the sky, muttering a few word before looking back onto the ground. 

Midorima thought the guy looked strangely familiar, like it was…

Takao.

Oh god, Takao I missed you. 

He ran up to the guy and tapped his shoulder just to be sure. Before him was those beautiful blue eyes he had fallen in love with, that flawless face and soft lips and bangs that needed to be cut. 

“Takao." 

_I give you my hand,_

His heart skipped a beat when he heard someone calling his name. He felt someone touch his shoulder and turned around to come face to face with a tall, green haired giant who taped his left fingers and wore black glasses.

“Shin-chan. It’s been a while." 

“Takao, why… why did you run away from me for so long…” He felt Shin-chan’s breathing against his forehead. He never realised how much panic and worry he had caused his lover until that very moment. “I was searching for you… for 4 years… Takao…” Shin-chan gripped his hand tightly, interlocking their fingers before sending a kiss to his forehead. “I thought you didn’t love me anymore.”

_my heart,_

“Shin-chan I…”

“I’m sorry I hurt you…” Takao felt Shin-chan’s warm breathing against his ears. “Shin-chan, stop apologising. You are killing me. I should apologise for disappearing for 4 years. I’m sorry Shin-chan, I love you. I love you very much and I still do. I’m just glad we found each other.”

_and my love,_

“Takao,” he got down on his knees and pulled out a box, “Takao Kazunari, will you marry me?”

_till death do us apart._

A swift grab of his wrist and familiar lips on his own was all the confirmation he needed as he hung his hand on Takao’s neck, taking the man along with him into the darkness. That very moment, the first snow touched the ground and Midorima pulled Takao closer to him. He had been waiting for this day.

“I vow to-”

“Shin-chan, stop. Stop. You are making me cry, if you make your groom cry how am I supposed to say my vows?” Takao was half-crying, half-laughing as he tried to compose himself while Midorima simply smiled. When the shorter man finally managed to stop the tears from leaving, he tightened his grip on Midorima’s hand.

“I, Takao Kazunari, take you, Midorima Shintarou, to be friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband.  I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I vow to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. I vow to love you and only you because you are the first person who caught my heart and been through so much thick and thin with me. I love you, Shin-chan.”

“So do I, Kazunari.


	15. [MidoTaka Week Day 2] Again

Day 2 Prompts:  
String || Debut || “It’s not over yet!” [midotakaweek2017.tumblr.com]

X-X-X

He paused in his tracks and look below, that familiar shadow, those graceful movements and the way he tore down the court with the ball. His skills were on par with the captain of the USA Basketball Team, ruthless yet docile. The way he stole pass after pass as the crowd once again cheered for another point stolen.

For the first time in history, the Japan Basketball Team had defeated USA in the semifinals match and would go on to face Spain in the FIBA finals. He noticed the ecstatic expressions on the Japan Point Guard’s face, the look of horror from the USA Team since they had never been defeated by such a huge margin. 

“Midorimacchi?! You came!!”

“W-What Kise?” Midorima turned around, startled to see his Teiko teammate waving at him as the latter slipped his hand into his pocket and adjusted his hat.

“It’s been a Midorimacchi!! I haven’t seen you for ages! So, what are you now?”

“I’m a surgeon at my father’s hospital, nanodayo.” “Haha, as expected from you, Midorimacchi! Are you here to watch Takaocchi?”

Takao...cchi?

The look of confusion on Midorima’s face caught Kise off guard as the former small forward started blabbering, “You know, Takao Kazunari. They said this was his debut match and he’s also the vocalist from a popular local band. Takao Kazunari, your partner in basketball in High School, ring any bells??”

Oh, Takao.

Goodness, how long has it been since he last saw the hawkeye?

“He did pretty good considering this is his debut match hmm? Oh let’s see, woah MVP? That’s a nice one, Takaocchi!! Oh, did you know that Aominecchi will be playing in the next match with Takaocchi? Kurokocchi will also be on the team too! Now I wish I didn’t reject the National Team’s offer...”

A wave of memories flooded over Midorima in an instant and he closed his eyes to ease the pain in his head.

 

_\- I see it’s goodbye forever, Shin-chan._

_\- Takao, we will figure something out._

_\- You will, I… I should not be here. You’re dad saved me once, he probably would be too busy to do it again._

_\- Takao… please… There’s still some time left. My father can save you._

_\- I’m sorry Shin-chan but I made up my mind._

_\- Takao! It’s not over yet! There’s still some hope!!_

 

Midorima’s face wrenched up into a scowl as he massaged his temples. Oh god, it’s been ages since that happened, at least… 5 years now?

“Midorimacchi are you okay??!” “I’m fine… I just have a headache…” “I’ll bring you home!” “It’s okay, I need to see him.” Midorima gripped the railings tightly as he walked down the stairs to the locker rooms. He knew this place well, he was here just a couple of years ago playing as the Vice-Captain. He knew where he would mostly find Takao, or rather he hoped. But even if he saw the Point Guard, what should he say to the boy he always cared for?

 _It’s been 5 years Takao, 5 years since I last saw you. How are you doing?_ No, Takao is obviously well, he achieved the MVP award, what are you thinking, Shintarou?

 _I missed you. I’m glad you are still around._ Doesn’t that make it sound… tragic…?

“Shin-chan?”

That name triggered many more memories that came washing over him. The rickshaw, the street headlights, the sound of a car horn, blood everywhere, tears, screams, wailing sirens.

 

_\- TAKAO!_

_\- Shin-chan… I’m okay…_

_\- You’re not, you’re bleeding oh god I’m so sorry…_

_Midorima removed his jacket and tried to stem the blood flow on Takao’s abdomen. He watched Takao’s consciousness waver, eyelids slowly drooping down as the boy mouthed some words in a strangled whisper._

_\- I love you, Shin-chan._

_A single teardrop wandered off and dripped down his face. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe what was happening._

_\- Takao, wake up!! Don’t fall asleep!! D-Don’t die on me!! I’m sorry, I love you too Takao! TAKAO!!_

_He had shouted out Takao’s name as the paramedics pulled him away from the body._

_\- Breathing is weak, pulse is there, bring him to the ICU immediately_

_A nurse had approached him cautiously, carefully removing his hands from his face._

_\- I suppose you are his friend?_

_\- Is he… alive…?_

_\- He is, we are taking him to the ICU now. We need to do checks on you too for possible internal injuries. Please follow us in the ambulance._

_\- … Ok_

_Knees shaking, hands trembling, he made his way up the ambulance while the nurses attended to his wounds. Aside from a huge wound on his leg and minor bruises everywhere, he looked fine for someone involved in an accident. He stared over at the body just a few centimeters beside him. There was still some life breathing in it and he grabbed Takao’s hand._

_\- Takao, don’t you leave me alone now._

 

“Shin-chan, hey, wake up! Someone get me a glass of water!” His eyelids slowly fluttered open and the first thing he saw was blinding white lights before a familiar face came into view. He slowly got up and looked around the place. He was in a… locker room? He noticed a tanned man leaning against the wall in a corner, a teal haired player bringing him a glass of water and the raven head examining him carefully.

“Yo Midorima, it’s been a while.” “Domo, Midorima-kun. Here, a glass of water. Do drink it up. You worried Takao-kun." 

Takao. Oh god, he made Takao worried.

“Ah, I’ll take my leave first then. Thank you for your help.” Midorima shakily got to his feet. This always happened. This dream, Takao’s ragged breathing would replay in his mind again and again, forcing him to wake up in the middle of the night screaming, crying, his nightwear drenched by the tears and his perspiration. How embarrassing, for that to happen in public in front of his former teammates.

“Hey Shin-chan, I’ll take you home. Kuroko, could you tell coach I’m leaving first? Yeah I’ll join you guys later. Ok, bye!” “Wait Takao, that’s not necessary, I can walk on my ow-” His knees suddenly buckled as if to prove his point wrong. “Shin-chan, let me help you.” Grumbling, the giant finally decided to let the Point Guard rest his arm on the former Shooting Guard’s waist as they walked out of the stadium right where a rickshaw was parked.

_He still has that rickshaw._

“It’s a bit old and rusty but I’m pretty sure that will do. It’s been a while, Shin-chan… since… 5 years ago huh? How have you been doing?” Takao carefully lifted the giant into the back cart and settled at the front. 

“I just returned from America, I’m a surgeon now, as I promised you.” “So you did become one huh…?” There was a few minutes of awkward silence that was interrupted by Takao’s heavy breathing as he cycled the both of them up a hill. Thankfully, Midorima’s house was not very far from the stadium and they arrived before the towering private estate that still looked the same after so many years.

“Shin-chan, we’re here.” Midorima sat still, refusing to move. After so many years, he finally found Takao. Was he just going to let everything end here and now? Everything he had been hoping for. 

“Shin-chan, what’s wrong?” Someone had placed a warm hand on his shoulder and the giant hid his face behind his hands, letting warm tears stream down. He missed Takao, he loved Takao then and he still did now. But everywhere he went, he brought bad luck. Twice, he nearly got Takao killed because of him. Twice, he had to beg his father to save the boy he loved. Twice, he had to sit through agonising hours outside the ICU, fervently hoping that Takao would make it out alive. Twice, he had nearly tried to kill himself for causing Takao so much trouble. Twice, he had cried by Takao’s bedside. No more, he didn’t need that anymore. He didn’t want Takao to come to his rescue. No more, never again.

Takao’s life was worth as much as he was, so why was Takao willing to sacrifice his for Midorima’s. 

Midorima brushed Takao’s arm away and from the corner of his eye, he noticed how attack Takao felt. He just froze there. He didn’t want to push Takao away, that was never his intention. He looked up and carefully observed Takao’s expressions, realising a huge scar on the boy’s neck and legs. His heart ached to see Takao’s once flawless pale skin patched with scars and scratches. Some were faded but still visible, others didn’t seemed to have fully healed. He wanted to hug Takao and cry into his shoulder, mumbling apologies that could never represent his sorrow and regret. 

“Takao. Takao, I’m sorry… I’m not… I’m not in the right mind. Thank you for the ride.” Midorima got up from the cart and unlocked the door before closing it shut behind him. He placed his hands in his hair and brought his knees to his chest.

 

_\- Father, please. Please save Takao. He took the blow for me, if not for him, I would be the one in the ICU right now! I would be fighting to stay alive so please, save him like you would save me._

_Midorima was on the verge of his tears as he pleaded with his father, the doctor clearly in a tight spot and at a total lost._

_\- Shintarou, you know my schedule is very tight._

_\- Please, save Takao._

_Dr. Midorima knew how important the Takao boy was to his son Shintarou. He was even aware of the close relationship the two boys shared, one that he had never seen before. Maybe it was because Shintarou was reserved and stoic and was only open towards Takao. For the sake of his son’s well-being, Dr. Midorima took over Takao’s case and managed to save his life. Takao’s injuries were no longer life-threatening although the boy had slipped into a mild coma._

_\- Takao, I got my dad to save your life. Please wake up for me. I miss you… It feels different when you’re not sending me those passes… Please… wake up… I’m sorry… I love you..._

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry…”

Faintly, Midorima heard someone knocking on his door and unlocked the front door. Takoa was staring right back at him, his eyes seemingly burning holes into Midorima’s soul. All the regret and guilt he had held back for years.

“T-Takao? I thought you left…” “You didn’t look okay when you closed the door so I decided to check if you were okay. What’s up Shin-chan, you do know you can tell me anything, right?”

_Not everything can be expressed with words._

 

_\- Oh god, Takao, you finally woke up. Thank goodness I was getting really worried._

_\- Haha Shin-chan, I heard everything you said and let’s see… you want to kiss me hmm?_

_\- I… I never said something like that!!_

_\- Your blush is telling a different story. Anyway, I’ve never tried to kiss Shin-chan, I wonder how it will feel like._

_Takao moved his head closer to Midorima’s till they were breathing in the same air._

_\- T-Takao!!_

_\- Relax, Shin-chan…_

_Takao’s lips tasted soft and of… medication? Yet, it felt heavenly to finally kiss Takao, to caress his face with his untaped fingers. He could finally release all the feelings he had been holding back all this while. When they finally pulled away, Midorima softly whispered into Takao’s ears._

_\- I love you, Takao Kazunari._

 

“I’m not okay,” _because I am hopelessly, madly in love with you,_ “I can’t stop loving you. Even after years had passed, even though I never saw you until today, I could not stop thinking about you. I was scared. What if you didn’t make it alive the second time you sacrificed yourself and you were now haunting my dreams? Takao,” Midorima felt strong arms around his neck and leaned his head against Takao’s shoulder, “I dreamt of that incident, every night. I would wake up screaming and crying and wishing that I would see you sleeping beside me. Because after everything, I still love you. I want to know, Takao, what happened? What happened after… after you took the blow for me…?”

“Everything is pretty hazy. Your dad came to visit me, he said you were overseas studying Medicine and you had begged him to save my life. They gave me treatments and basically, I was pretty much fit enough to play basketball. I played in local streetball tournaments and one day, I got scouted by a local university where I played for their team before moving on to the Japan National Team and today is my debut match. The match made me think about the times I had with you, you know? It’s just that every time we conceded a goal, it made me remember when you would tell me ‘It’s not over yet, Takao! We can still make a comeback!’”

“It encouraged me to keep trying even though the opponent always stole my ball and in the fourth quarter, I finally managed to get ahold of their passes so it was easier to intercept them. You kept me going to entire time, every time I looked down at my leg and I saw the scar, I would remember how you confessed your love to me and how much I wanted to see you again.”

“You see, Shin-chan, there was not a night when you didn’t appear in my dreams, there was not a night when I wouldn’t hear your voice in my head. I very badly wanted you back into my arms because… not seeing you when I first woke up was a reality shock to me. I feared something might have happened to you, that I was unable to protect you until your dad told me you were safe overseas. Still, I could not stop hoping that you were save, that you could successfully complete your studies and I would finally get to see you again.”

“I love you, Shin-chan… And I’m so glad I finally got to see you again…”

“So am I, Takao.”

 

_A flash of a sharp, shiny metal thrusted in his direction. He easily dodged the blow and grabbed a trashcan, preparing to shoot it at his perpetrator. He lifted the trashcan and released his grip, collapsing immediately when he felt a stinging pain in his leg. He fell on the ground in a loud thud, writhing in pain as the trashcan came crashing down on the other attacker._

_\- Shin-chan!! Hey, lay your hands off Shin-chan!!_

_\- Takao…?_

_He heard the sound of metal scraping against the brick walls and tried to stand up. When he finally did, he saw a body leaning against a bloodied wall, blood pouring out of the wounds and a faint smile on his face. Midorima wanted to believe that it was his attacker but the blue eyes and orange uniform proved otherwise._

_\- TAKAO! Oh god why is this happening again? You just recovered, you didn’t have to do that for me… Oh god, Takao, stay with me! I’ll save you like I did last time!_

_\- I don’t feel too good this time, Shin-chan. I guess it’s goodbye forever. I love you, Shin-chan._

_\- Takao, no, you still got some time! Wake up!! We will figure something out!!_

_Frantically, the greenhead dialled for an ambulance, ignoring the growing pain in his leg. Takao was more important that his leg._

_\- You will, I should not even be alive now. You’re dad saved me once, he probably would be too busy to do it again._

_\- Takao… please… don’t lose hope now. There’s still some time left! My father will save you. He knows you are important to me._

_\- I’m sorry Shin-chan._

_\- Takao, please, he knows I love you and he would save you for me. Takao. It’s not over yet!! There’s still some hope!!_

_- Promise me you will be a surgeon and save lives like how you would save mine._

_\- Takao!! Stay with me!! I promise!! I promise I will be a surgeon, I will save lives!! So fight for your survival while you can!! My father will save you!!_

_Takao started spluttering and choking. His white shirt was completely bloodied, the knife lay at the side and the attackers seemed to have vanished._

_\- … Goodbye and… I… love… you…_

_\- TAKAOO_

\- TAKAOO! NOOO!! STAY WITH ME!! TAKAO!!

He started thrashing wildly, gripping tighter onto Takao’s lifeless hand, ignoring the soft whispers of his name.

\- Shin-chan, hey Shin-chan. I’m here with you. Calm down.

\- Takao… You can’t leave me again…

His eyelids were closed but tears flowed out in rivulets, staining his face and drenching his shirt. His breaths were ragged, his body was trembling and he tossed and turned.

\- Shin-chan, wake up. We are both safe. I am here. Open your eyes, Shin-chan.

 

A small hand was placed on his shoulder as the person continued whispering his name, begging him to wake up. He finally relaxed and let his eyelids flutter open. He turned around and saw Takao sitting beside him. Reality washed over him. Everything was just a dream. The moment he realised how badly he had scratched Takao while he was thrashing, he immediately released his grip on Takao’s hand.

“I… I’m sorry Takao… Your hand… I didn’t mean to…” 

“It’s okay Shin-chan,” Takao started rubbing his back, “I’m okay. I got stabbed and hit by a truck, I could probably survive an earthquake now.”

What he earned was a death glare from the giant, followed by a soft whisper that reassured the both of them. “Don’t you ever dare leave me again, Bakao.”

 


	16. [MidoTaka Week Day 3] Remembering

Day 3 Prompts:  
Late || Linger || “It’s pointless.” [midotakaweek2017.tumblr.com]

X-X-X

Pink snowflakes softly landed on his skin and he instantly gazed up, wondering what phenomenon was occurring. The next moment, he was greeted by tens of thousands of petals falling from cherry blossom trees, covering the sidewalks with a lovely shade of pink.

“It’s the Sakura season already?!” “Oh, this is beautiful!”

Ah, sakura trees. Hasn’t it been quite some time since he last saw one? _I wonder how he is doing now…_ The young girl beside him playfully tugged his arm and pointed, “Look, Shin-nii! It’s the sakura season! Look how lovely they are!”

“Indeed, they are beautiful.”

X-X-X

“Look Shin-chan! It’s the sakura season!! Haha! Come along, Shin-chan! Come and run while the petals fall!”

“Fool…” He glared at the boy and pushed up his glasses, taking a seat at the benches, paying attention to the young boy running around wildly amidst the sakura blizzard.

“Just come along, Shin-chan! Stop sitting there like an old man!” The next moment, he found himself dragged across the walkway by the young boy. Before long, he was covered in petals and frowned incessantly at the boy.

“Is Shin-chan angry~” The boy sniggered and placed his hands at the back of his head. “Hmph,”

X-X-X

“Shin-nii! Come join me!” The little girl exclaimed and he merely shook his head. “Go ahead, Shizuni. I’m too old for this.” He watched as the young girl twirled as petals fell onto her, a signature grin on her face. Watching her reminded him of the boy he used to know and for a while, it made his heart ache. He knew whoever that boy was, he was important but he simply could not remember the boy’s name.

It was like a memory he was desperately reaching for but simply could not reclaim it.

He knew how the boy looked like. He often had flashes of the boy’s appearances, sometimes in his dreams, sometimes when he was just walking around. He knew how the boy’s voice sounded like. It was always “Shin-chan! Shin-chan!” and nothing more. The boy clearly had an obnoxious attitude and they shared some special bond. If that was the case, where was this boy? It was messing up his head, the accident and everything.

After a certain traumatising accident, he had lost a lot of his memories, especially those of his family and close friends. Every day, he fought hard to reclaim them by visiting places he visited before, in hope of finding something. It had been a year since that incident, he finally remembered that he played basketball, was part of the Generation of Miracles and Shutoku’s team, that he was Shutoku’s vice captain and they won the Winter Cup in their third year. Everything was slowly coming back to him but there was this empty gap about his high school life.

X-X-X

“Mother, I have a question for you.”

“What is it, Shin?”

“There’s a boy I keep seeing in my dreams… He’s kind of average height, has a grin on his face. I remembered him when Shizuni was playing in the sakura blizzard but I can’t remember his name.”

“Ah, could it be Takao-san? If I remember, he was pretty fond of you when you two were in Shutoku.”

“Takao-san?”

“Ah, did I not mention that to you? Takao Kazunari, dear. He was the point guard in your basketball team.”

“Do you know where he is? I need to clear some things up with him.”

“I might have his number somewhere, why don’t I check for you while you help me buy some oil?” His mother passed him some money before waving him off.

Takao Kazunari…

X-X-X

He looked out from the window and watched as the bus rode past the skyscrapers of Tokyo, taking in all the sights and sounds, the familiar streets, the hustle and bustle of the city and most of all, how the lights shone in the evening sky. This was Tokyo, the place he had grown up in. The bus made a left turn instead of the usual right and for a moment, he panicked. Yet, the place looked somewhat familiar. The streets he dreamt of every night, the haunting moments and the look of horror on the boy’s face. He clutched his forehead and leaned back against his seat, trying not to thrash wildly as the memories started falling into place.

X-X-X

A little more. Just a few more steps. He pondered down the streets, scarf swaying wildly in the air as the snow fell onto his jacket. He stopped by the junction and glanced towards the shop just across the road. A teenager in a black jacket looked out of the window, chin slumped on his hands as he glanced at his watch once again.

Dammit.

“Shin-chan, why are you so late?” “Sorry, nanodayo. I got held up in the bus. What is it that you have to tell me, Takao?” He noticed how Takao was not smiling, neither was he toying with his jacket like he did when he was excited.

Something was up.

“I… I don’t know how to say this but… I think we should break up.”

It hit him hard when realisation finally sank in.

“Takao, are you even hearing yourself? What are you talking about?”

“We should break up. There’s no reason… It’s pointless for me to be with you anymore, it’s pointless to continue this relationship.” Takao ended off with a shrug and the other teenager looked up horrified and utterly destroyed.

“I… I don’t follow…” “I pretty much figured that too. To put it simply, I don’t love you anymore.”

Oh, so he was just going to be one of the girls that Takao threw away once he was done with. He leaned his head against the seat and released the grip on his bag. He felt the world crashing down onto him but couldn’t move a single limb. How could all this be happening? They were just about to celebrate their anniversary in a few week’s time. This all got to be a joke, maybe just a surprise since his birthday was two days later.

“Tell me… are you joking…?”

“No, Shin-chan. I’m not joking. I don’t love you, I can’t love you anymore.”

He instinctively reached out to grab Takao’s face, in hopes of binding them together again with a kiss but something reached his fingers first and swatted them away. He let the feeling of their fingers linger for a few moments before he turned around to look at the window and closed his eyes, a sole tear trickling down, a burning reminder that no one loved him anymore.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Takao push open the door and leave the cafe. Immediately, he stood up and ran after the boy, nearly hitting a waitress on his way out.

“Takao, wait!”

“What is it, Shin-chan?”

“I just… I just want to tell you that…”

He noticed how there was sudden screaming as a car came tearing down the streets, clearly out of control. Someone was yelling at them to get out of the way and he realised how Takao was right in the path of the oncoming vehicle. He acted on instinct, pushing Takao out of the way as the car connected with his body, sending him flying under impact.

The first thing he noted was a burning sensation in his body before the sound of footsteps resounded in his head.

_It hurts._

“Sir, are you okay?”

_Takao. It hurts. Takao, where are you?_

“Sir, please stay with me. The ambulance is on its way.”

He opened his eyes and locked glances with Takao before the latter ran into the crowds, vanishing from sight. That very moment, he was just completely, utterly destroyed. Takao didn’t even care about him anymore.

_Takao… Don’t… don’t ever forget… me… I… I love you…._

X-X-X

“Mister, are you okay? Mister?” Someone touched his arm and he shot up, drenched in perspiration with all attention focused on him.

“W-What? I… I… what happened to me…?” “You were tossing and turning around so much so the bus driver sent you to the hospital immediately. You were… crying… are you okay…?”

“I… Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for your help, miss. I… I appreciate it.” “I will leave you in the care of the doctor then.” The lady promptly left and in entered the doctor, or rather, his father.

“Shintarou, what happened? A bus driver came rushing in, saying someone was suffering from an attack?” He kept quiet, or rather, he did not know what to say. He was remembering it all, how he ended up here and who Takao Kazunari is.

“I-I apologise for the trouble caused, Father. It was just one of the bad memories I occasionally have.” “Good, your mother will be here to fetch you in a moment.” His father did simple checkups on him when his mother stepped inside frantically. “Oh, thank goodness you are okay, Shin. I was so worried, I should not have told you to buy some oil for me.” His father glared at his mother as if inferring that it was all her fault. “I’ll get him home safe, Satoshi. Be sure to come home earlier too.” “Yes, of course.” They leaned in for a quick kiss and he felt a deep blush creep up his face.

X-X-X

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Shin-chan!”

“Goodbye, Takao.”

“Ehh?? Why do you seem so happy to get rid of me?”

“I’m not. It’s just really late, nanodayo.”

“Whatever, give me a kiss Shin-chan.”

“What?”

“A kiss. You know, a goodbye kiss?”

“Whatever…”

“You say that but you will kis~” Takao sniggered but his words was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own.

“There, contended? Now, go home, fool.”

“Tsundere.”

X-X-X

His head hurt to recall all these details, his chest felt constricted and he gasped for air before collapsing on the bed, in a desperate attempt to get his parent’s attention and interrupt their kiss.

His father waved them goodbye and his mother helped him up onto his feet. His knees still felt a little wobbly and unstable but other than that, he could walk perfectly fine. He looked towards the ground and counted the footsteps he took. He always did that when he felt awful or when he didn’t want people to look at him.

A pair of green shoes stood out from the rest.

His lifted his head.

A pair of black jeans that looked so familiar. An orange shirt with a black jacket over it. The way his hands were shoved into his pockets, the way he walked, it just seemed so familiar.

Strange, had he seen this person before?

He looked at the person’s face and held his gaze there. Black hair, blue eyes, uncut bangs, sharp nose.

No, no, no, he definitely saw this person before.

The person carried a bag, a distinctive hawk keychain hanging from it.

_Happy Birthday… Takao… Here… a present…_

_Thank you Shin-chan!! Oh, that’s a nice keychain you got for me!! Thank you so much!!_

“T-Takao?”

He noticed how the person stopped in his tracks before quickening his footsteps. He wanted to turn and run after Takao but his mother was already walking into the distance. Takao had bowed his head down, trying to blend in with the crowd until that familiar black hair completely vanished from his sight.

_It’s pointless, Shintarou. He doesn’t love you anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so Day 4 of MidoTaka Week is a story with 5 chapters and I won't post it here but here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11205390/chapters/25027743
> 
> Enjoy!!


	17. [MidoTaka Week Day 5] Recognise

Day 5 Prompts:  
Integrated || Appreciate || “I wanted to make you recognise me.” [midotakaweektumblr.com]

X-X-X

There is was again. The flash of red before his eyes as the boy tried to stop his shot but it went in flawlessly nonetheless. He simply frowned at the boy. Despite the perspiration dripping down the boy’s forehead, the clear look of defeat on his teammate’s eyes, this boy looked determined and unwilling to give in until the final buzzer sounded.

“Look, whoever you are, there’s no point in trying to beat us. Just look at the scoreboard. Even if a miracle happened, you can’t claw your way back from a 100-point deficit.”

“I’m not playing basketball to win, I’m playing basketball to have fun and I’m going to savour every minute of it. Even if we lose, we gonna lose with our heads high because we know we have put in our best effort. Just play like you usually do, someday, I am going to block your shot.”

He had smirked and pushed up his glasses. “I’m not stopping you, nanodayo.”

X-X-X

Needless to say, they had won, beat the boy’s school by a huge margin and moved on to the semi-finals. He noticed how the boy’s team looked destroyed and crushed but he didn’t care. He was used to seeing these scenes, their opponents looking utterly defeated and refusing to play basketball ever again. Yet, the boy was all smiles and actually walked up for a handshake.

“Yo, green hair-kun.” The boy stretched out his hand, “That was a great game!”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and accepted the handshake. It was common courtesy to do so, even if he didn’t want to. “I’m not green hair-kun, I am Midorima Shintarou.”

“I’m Takao Kazunari and you better remember my name Midorima Shintarou-kun, because I’m going to defeat you! I’m going to make you recognise me!” The boy named Takao grinned before running off with his team. He saw the team captain whacked Takao on his head and shaked his head. Useless dreams.

“Shintarou, we’re leaving.” “Yes, Akashi.”

X-X-X

_He bent low and jumped up, lifting the ball in the air and released the ball from his grip. He turned to walk away before someone dribbled past him, making a lay up._

_“Wha-”_

_He took a closer look and saw a black haired boy grinning._

_“I win, Midorima Shintarou-kun. I blocked your shot. I defeated you.”_

_No, no, no, this cannot be happening. No one blocks his shots, no one. They were too high to be blocked. This got to be a coincidence. Maybe his release was a little too low, he will just release it higher._

_Akashi had passed him the ball with a flick of his elbow and he settled into his shooting motion. The same black haired boy had jumped up so he quickly dribbled past before jumping to shoot again. He felt the ball leave his hands before it was smacked back down._

_“Two times in a row.”_

_No, he couldn’t. There’s no way this was a coincidence. The boy had blocked his shot again._

_The ball swished in the net and the crowds cheered once again. The bench had erupted into squeals of joy and everyone was chanting the school’s name when the final buzzer sounded. He glanced at the scoreboard and panted. This got to be a joke. 87-83. They had lost. They had lost the finals._

_The boy was laughing and grinning and it was only then did he realise the boy was the captain._

_They just lost._

_Akashi was staring murderously at him, Aomine was grumbling, kicking the bench in anger. Murasakibara looked on the verge of crushing him, Kise was snarling at him and Kuroko, well Kuroko looked the same except that there was flashes of anger in his eyes._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“How could you Shintarou? How could you let the boy block all of your shots?”_

_Oh god._

_“I’m going to crush Mido-chin.”_

_No, please don’t._

_“I hate you Midorimacchi. Because of you, we lost!”_

_Wait, Kise, don’t hate me._

_“I can’t believe you didn’t score any points in this entire game! Stupid fucking Midorima!”_

_I didn’t score any points?_

_“Midorima-kun, you have let us all down.”_

_Kuroko, you too?_

_He saw the five of them turn to walk away, his coach seething with anger. The crowds were evacuating the court, the officials had already left after the prize presentation._

_Second place. Teiko has achieved second place. The formidable, unbeatable, Teiko. And it was all his fault. He felt the world spinning before it came crashing down onto him. A single tear escaped his eyes as he fell on his knees._

_He was failure. He let the whole team down. He should quit playing basketball. He felt something hard hit him and everything just vanished._

His eyes fluttered open and he glanced up, realising he was staring at the green ceiling. He was in bed, sweating profusely, his sheets on the ground and a book on his forehead.

He suddenly remembered what he was dreaming about and panicked. They didn’t lose the cup, did they? He reached out for his phone and gave Kise a call.

“Midorimacchi… what is it? It’s 2am in the morning you know…”

“Kise, did we lost the cup?”

“Huh? What are you talking Midorimacchi? We won, of course, by at least 120 points. I’m going back to sleep…”

So they had won. Then what was that entire dream about? Why was his shots getting blocked? Why did his teammates glare at him? Why did they say he didn’t score any points? Who was the boy who blocked his shots?

Wait, black hair. _I won, I blocked you shots, I defeated you._

Didn’t he hear it somewhere?

_“I’m Takao Kazunari and you better remember my name Midorima Shintarou-kun, because I’m going to defeat you! I’m going to make you recognise me!”_

Takao? Takao Kazunari blocked his shots. He must have lost his mind, that short boy could never do so even if he tried. He was being so stupid to even have such a dream. The next moment, he fell asleep again.

X-X-X

“Midorimacchi!!”

“What is it, Kise?”

“Why did you call me so early in the morning to ask if we lost the cup??”

“It was nothing, just confirmation, nanodayo.”

“Ha, did Midorima actually think we lost it?”

“Shut up, Aomine.”

“That was pretty mean of Midorima-kun to call Kise-kun so early in the morning.”

“Wha- Kuroko, can you talk normally?”

“I am talking normally.”

“Silence, all of you.”

“Kise-kun, don’t try to imitate Akashi-kun.”

“Whatever, Kurokocchi~ssu!”

X-X-X

“Do you have a grudge against me or something, Takao?” Midorima pushed up his glasses before making another shot.

“Heh… do you really not remember me anymore? Takao Kazunari? I called you green hair-kun, if I’m not wrong.”

“You.”

“Yes, me. I’m the guy who vowed to defeat you but here you are, standing right in front of me as one of my own teammates. I really want to block one of your shots one day but now it's pointless to hold a grudge since we are supposed to fight together, not fight against. Instead, I wanted to make you recognise me.” Takao ran forward to make a lay-up

“Soon, I’ll send you roaring passes that will make you ooh and aah. Remember that, Shin-chan!”

“I wanted to make you recognise me… huh?”

X-X-X

“Look, Takao. I have no idea what you are thinking, but you can’t do this.”

“Shin-chan, you have no say in this.”

“What do you mean I have no say in this when I’m your boyfriend?” He roared, grabbing Takao’s wrists and refusing to let go. “Takao, you mean everything to me. I can’t let you just… I can’t let you just… Oh god, I can’t let you just decided to leave! Get down from the railings!”

“No.”

“Takao, stop being foolish. If you don’t get down, I am going to have to use brute force.”

“You are welcomed to try, Shin-chan.”

“TAKAO, GODAMMIT! GET DOWN WILL YOU!”

“...”

“I love you, I love you Takao. You can’t just jump and leave me alone. We’ve been together for a year and I appreciate you as much as you appreciate me. Whatever this is, we can sort this out! Oh god, if you are jumping, I’m jumping too.” Midorima crossed the railings but Takao pushed him back before getting down himself.

“I’m sorry Shin-chan. I didn’t really intend to jump, I just wanted to make you recognise me.”

“Stupid fool.” Midorima pushed Takao roughly to the ground and left.

“Wait, Shin-chan. Please, listen to me this once. I felt like I’ve been ignored and that you didn’t love me anymore, that’s why I did it. You are my everything, if you don’t love me anymore, I’m nothing.” Takao ran and wrapped his arms around Midorima’s stomach. “Please recognise me, Shin-chan.”

“I did a long time ago, fool.” He placed his hands on Takao’s and smiled before flashing a murderous glare. “But don’t you ever dare to do something so stupid again.”

“I just wanted to make you recognise me, Shin-chan!!”

X-X-X

He grabbed the file and ran down the halls, rushing over to the room before he started giving out instructions. His team nodded and quickly got to work, grabbing the tools needed and wheeling the patient to the operating room.

Midorima Shintarou, age 28 and the chief surgeon of Japan’s most renowned hospital.

“Hurry up, we have a life to safe!”

Once the equipment was sterilised and the patient was put to sleep, he got to work immediately, sealing the huge wound in the organs, removing a few minor ones before stitching the patient back. He was on his toes the entire time since the patient’s heartbeat had stopped a few time throughout the entire operation. After 72 hours of relentless work, the patient was saved and he could finally take a break.

He exited the operating theatre and noticed a nurse leaning against the wall. It was the same nurse that always stood outside the operating theatre, as if waiting for him to be done.

“You, why are you always waiting outside for me?”

“You are my mentor, I intend to learn more from you. Please teach me more, Chief Surgeon.”

“Why can’t you be like the rest and wait for me in the reporting office?”

“Because I intend to know more than they do, I have been observing and trying to improve myself from what I have seen. I want to make you recognise me.”

_I want to make you recognise me._

_Where have I heard that? It sounds familiar, like someone had said the same thing to me._

“Just you wait, I’m going to be the best assistant you ever had, Chief Surgeon!”

_Even the voice sounds familiar now. Oh god, is it him?_

“Takao? Takao is that you?”

“Shin-Shin-chan…?”

“Oh god, Takao, it’s you. We need to talk, wait for me in my office.”

Takao smiled and nodded, before running off to his office. Midorima left in the opposite direction to the locker rooms where he could get a change out of these clothes that smelled of blood.

_Oh god it’s Takao. It’s been a while, Takao. I should have known earlier, I should have known earlier when the name written was Kazu. Oh god. But why didn’t you ever tell me it was you? Why didn’t you recognise my name? Are you that afraid of me now?_

He slipped on a fresh new shirt and jeans, putting the dirty ones in the washer before signing out. “Good work today, Chief Surgeon.” “Have a nice day, Maria.” He greeted a fellow coworker (no, he did this out of courtesy, Midorima isn't chummy with Maria) before walking quickly to his office. He opened the door and saw Takao sitting on his seat, looking at a picture intensely.

“Shin-chan, you still have that picture?”

“Which one?”

“The one at the funfair.”

 _Oh, that one._ Midorima had never visited a funfair before so Takao had forced him there, saying it was the best place to go to. Takao had made him sit ride after ride, especially all the roller coasters even though the green head had refused to. Not only that, they had won nearly all the mini games and too many prizes than they could carry, but they both had fun and for the first time, Midorima agreed to take a picture with Takao. That picture had been sitting on his desk for ages because he never went to a funfair again.

He only wanted to go to one with Takao.

“How have you been doing, Takao? And why are you working in the hospital? I thought you went on to be a basketball player for the national team.”

“Well Shin-chan, when you left me, I was destroyed and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to see you and I knew you were a doctor so I decided to be a nurse. Because even if you didn’t recognise me, I knew who you were. I just didn’t want to make you recognise me that soon. But if you don’t want to see me here anymore, I can leave. I’m also a part time vocalist in a band.” That was a twinge of sorrow and dismay in Takao’s voice and for a while, Midorima froze.

So Takao did know who he was. But he never wanted Takao to leave!

“Takao, I don’t understand. I never wanted you to leave. I always wanted us to be together. When you ran away that day, I spent months searching for you but I couldn’t find you. I even asked Akashi but he found nothing. I don’t understand. What do you mean ‘when you left me’?” Midorima paced around, massaging his temple. He didn’t get it. He thought Takao was the one who left him.

“Oh… I see… No, I just… Yes, I ran. I was frustrated, I wasn’t thinking straight but I came back. I came back to the house but you weren’t there. I stayed there for a few weeks but you still weren’t back. I thought you probably got mad at me so you left and stayed at your parent’s house or something. I called them and they said they didn’t see you at all. At that moment, I just thought that you decided to break up with me or something so I ran to my cousin’s place and I lived there my entire university life. I just… I’m so sorry… I never thought that you were actually searching for me… I… I love you Shin-chan… I still do, even after 5 years.” Takao reached out to grab Midorima’s legs as Midorima ruffled Takao’s hair.

“Fool, I still love you too. And I've already recognised you."


End file.
